


Dough Lover

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Anal Play, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Phone Calls & Telephones, Somnophilia, Story Time with lunarRein, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi, minor alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: All Dave wants to do is find love in LA, he finds that in Chris and the two become fast friends. However, Chris’s friend Dan doesn’t make it easy. He’s always telling Chris that Dave is crazy. Dan should know better, nobody believes a madman, even if he’s mostly right.





	1. If it Didn't Turn Out Right...

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote with my good friend lunarRein, we'll continue this story if people like it.

**Dough Lover**

 

**PART 1. If it Didn't Turn Out Right...**

 

Chapter 1

 

All Dave wants to do is find love in LA, he finds that in Chris and the two become fast friends. However, Chris’s friend Dan doesn’t make it easy. He’s always telling Chris that Dave is crazy. Dan should know better, nobody believes a madman, even if he’s mostly right.

 

Dave waits behind his counter, he was glad that he's been such a hit in L.A., he just moved from China so he is more than just a bit surprised at his sudden popularity. He usually only works nights, except on Fridays, only then is he open all day so he can have the night to himself.

 

Dave was greeted by a brand-new customer, in an orange jacket and blue shirt, with brown pants. Dave smiled it not his usual forced smile, this had a more flirtatious undertone.

 

"Hello, welcome to Ninja Dave's, how may I help you?" Dave watched as this large man looked over the various cookie collection. Dave bit his lip slightly as the customer looked up, exposing a bit of lower belly. Dave couldn't help himself, he liked larger men and though there were large men, especially at his shop, this one was different, younger hotter, didn't seem like a complete pig.

 

It wasn't long before the customer made his order, though it was a pretty large one, he also asked from a few bags to be dairy free. Dave tilted his head at that part but he guessed that it was a bit healthier than the others.

 

"For here or to go?"

 

"To go please."

 

"No problem but it might take a bit, what's your name?"

 

"Chris."

 

"Nice to meet you, please have a seat and I'll deliver the order to you."

 

"Really? Cool. Thanks." Chris smiled as he walked away, Dave smiled to himself as he watched Chris's backside.  Dave sighed as he gathered all the pre-baked cookies that Chris wanted and put them in boxed containers. Dave put a few extra in boxes, then the one those in a bigger box to the side. He started one the dairy free dough as he wrote down the order of the customer who was waiting patiently.

 

He tried his best to fill out the two orders, though once he was a bit unprepared for the dairy free part, however he had a good substitute on hand. Once the dough was in the oven, he was able to restock as well as the order after order. He was even able to make a pile of cookies for his newest customer.

 

"Here's something to tide you over, sorry for the long wait, your dairy free cookies are in the oven though." Dave smiled as he put the plate on Chris's table, smiling at him as Chris took on into his mouth. "I hope you like it."

 

Chris eyes weren't wide as he never tasted something so good in his life before, he ate one after another, complementing Dave as the pile quickly diminished.

 

"Guess I should make you some more~" Chris blushed in embarrassment.

 

"Sorry, they were really good though you don't have too."

 

"No, it's no trouble, it's on the house, just be sure to stop by again ok."

 

"Of course, can't get cookies like these anywhere else, they're perfect."

 

Soon Dave came back another pile but these were more diverse than the last, after giving them to Chris, he loaded a few more for his other customer that were still there.

 

Once the dairy free cookies were done, Dave gave them a few minutes to cool and to talk to Chris, seeing as he didn't have any waiting customers at the moment.

 

"So, Chris, how long have you been in LA?" Dave asked as he sat backwards in a chair next to Chris, probably a bit too close.

 

"All my life what about you?"

 

"A few months, it looks nice though."

 

"It is if you don't mind the traffic."

 

"I live pretty close so I usually just walk here."

 

"That's pretty cool, so how did you come up with the name Ninja Dave?"

 

"Well I always looked baked goods, especially cookies and I also used to uh I just really like ninjas they'll so cool."

 

"Yeah they are."

 

"So, uh Chris I was thinking of having a membership discount thing,...and I was wondering if I could have your phone number~?"

 

"Sure, sounds like a great idea." Chris exclaimed as he told Dave his number, who plugged it into his phone.

 

"Thanks. Can I also take a picture? I like to have a face to go with a number, so I know if it's someone that I actually want to talk to you know?"

 

"Oh, yeah that's fine I guess."

 

Dave smiled as he took a pic of a smiling Chris.

 

"Thanks, I know it's weird, oh I better go get the rest of your order, I'll be back soon." Dave quickly went to the cooled cookies and boxed them up except for one. Dave carried the big box of cookies to Chris's table. Dave panted slightly, he didn't think it'd be as heavy as it was. "Would...you ...mind...trying... one?"

 

Dave handed Chris the dairy free cookie, the larger man instantly devoured the cookie.

 

"Is it over cooked?"

 

"Nope it was delicious, thanks I know you probably don't have to do that often."

 

"It's fine, I'm just glad it's still good, think I should add it to the menu?"

 

"Yeah. I'm sure with cookies as good as yours, business can only go up, well it's been nice meeting you, Dave, but I should probably go."

 

"Do you want some help with that? It's heavy."

 

"Thanks, but I'm good, thanks for the samples."

 

"Yeah, oh wait, your dairy free ones." Dave quickly went and grabbed the box of dairy free cookies and put it inside the big box with the other boxes.

 

Dave forces a smile as he told Chris to not be a stranger, waving weakly as the hottest man he's ever seen walked away, though he was still a great view.

 

Dave went back to work, baking cookies and thinking about the lie he told to Chris, it could work, having a membership option. He thought about it but couldn't make a clear decision so he switches gears and thought about Chris and his body.

 

He wondered if he should give him a call, well maybe after he sees him a few more times. He thought about what it would be like to be with that hunk of a man.

 

The last few hours seemed to drone on like never before, though Dave smiled and greeted every customer with a kind heart.

 

Once he closed the shop, Dave cleaned up the floors and kept the cookies in the fridge, he was gonna reheat them in the oven tomorrow.

 

Dave walked home, thinking about his never to be boyfriend, sighing to himself but also smirking.

 

Dave didn't do much during the day, expect sleep and make cookie dough, eat something far healthier and think about Chris.

 

Early that night Dave returned to his shop, with his pre-made cookie dough in hand. He didn't open his store to the public until everything was ready, he even added dairy free cookies to the menu, though they were a bit cheaper than the typical cookies.

 

An hour after, he officially opened his store business started to pick up as usual, though most were his now usual customers he still got a few new faces; which were always welcomed. However, none could come close to the man he met the other day; he wished he could see him soon, but he figured he had other things to do, better things.

 

Later that night, Chris came back to his store, Dave perked up at the sight of him, though he wouldn't want to seem rude to his current customer. Dave, politely but quickly, dealt with all the customers in front of Chris, smiling brightly once the heavy man was in front of his own eyes. Save smiled even more as he kneed the cookie dough, pretending it was something else.

 

"I'll just a be a sec, sorry to make you wait, Chris~"

 

"Oh, it's fine, you're busy, I can't imagine doing all of it by myself."

 

Dave chuckled, it was kinda use to it, it wasn't that difficult just took time.

 

"It's not that bad~ just takes practice I guess." Dave rolled the dough into large balls then put them on a cookie sheet, then went over to Chris. "Sorry for the wait, how may I help you?"

 

"Well I was thinking of getting 20 caramel cookies, 15 dairy free chocolate chip, 20 white chocolates and 20 double chocolate chip...is that ok?"

 

"It's not as much as you got last time~ but it's fine that'll be $35."

 

"Yeah sure." Chris handed Dave the money and he gave him change.

 

"For here or to go?"

 

"To go please, helping a friend out."

 

"Sounds nice." Dave started to fill box after box.

 

"It's alright."

 

"What's wrong is he...or she, a bad friend?"

 

"Well kinda...but everyone has their own problems."

 

"True...well here you go." Dave put the boxes in a bag before handing it to Chris. "Good luck with your friend..."

 

"Thanks Dave, have a good day." Chris smiled as he walked away, leaving Dave to form a fake smile as he waved weakly. Though he still had a few customers waiting so he couldn't sulk just yet.

 

Another night went by and Dave thought about Chris again, how could he stop now? He feels like he may even get to be a real friend in a few days.

 

The next night Dave, was on edge eagerly awaiting the return of his heavy-set dreamboat. So, he was glad to see Chris in the line at some point although it was later than he expected.

 

After helping the other customers before his fantasy come true, Dave noticed something a bit different about Chris today.

 

"Is there something wrong Chris?"

 

"Well it's just that things aren't going too well..."

 

"Well I'll be glad to listen...you can have a seat and I'll bring you a plate of chocolate chip cookies~?"

 

"You sure?"

 

"Positive, I won't be long at all."

 

"Thanks Dave." Chris form a small smile and it filled Dave's heart with pride. Dave did as he promised, he went through any remaining customers and gave the others, that were seated, another plate of cookies before dropping off a tray of cookies on Chris's table.

 

Dave sat as he liked, next to Chris and backwards in a chair. Dave had his arms folded across the top of the chair as he stared at Chris, worried about him.

 

"So, what's up?"

 

"Dan got us locked in jail again but this time the cops said if it happened again we'd go to prison...."

 

"I'm guessing Dan is the bad friend, what were you helping him with?"

 

"Dan has this whole thing that everything bad that happens to him is on purpose, he's very quick to anger and loves revenge, practically lives on it."

 

"So, you were helping your friend get back at someone...can I ask who?"

 

"Pleasant Meadows..."

 

"....that's a retirement home...right?"

 

"Yep, Dan said they take too long so he's 'help them see the light'."

 

"That dude has serious issues...why'd you help him?"

 

"I didn't have a choice...I never do...I mean I try but it's like talking to a brick wall..."

 

"Maybe I can help..."

 

"Help Dan burn down the retirement home?"

 

"What no, I mean help you get Dan off your back."

 

"Re-really? How'd you do it?"

 

"I have to meet him first..."

 

"Yeah that makes sense um well I get off work at six, so I usually help Dan after that...even though he calls whenever he wants sometimes in late at night..."

 

"Oh, Chris, I mean oh Chris that totally sucks but just let me meet him and I'll take care of him~"  

 

"Yeah well when you get off work?"

 

"Midnight."

 

"Ah why so late?"

 

"I start around six. So, it's not that bad."

 

"Oh, ok."

 

"But tomorrow's Friday so I end at six instead of starting. I'll be glad to see you then, hopefully you can get me before Dan sinks his claws into you."

 

"Yeah, I'll come get you first, I won't even answer my phone."

 

"Good so want anything, it'll be on the house~?" Dave got up, seeing Chris's cute face think made his entire body jump with joy.

 

"No, it's ok I can pay, but I would like some more chocolate chip, and maybe some white chocolate...with nuts..." Dave smiled, he so wanted to kiss him right now, hold him and tell him he that he'll always be there for him.

 

"Anything else~?"

 

"Uhh well those caramels were really good too. And maybe some peanut butter?" Chris smiled, slightly embarrassed at his order.

 

"Cool, what me to throw in some dairy free ones too?"

 

"No those are just for Dan, even they are just as good."

 

"Oh, Dan can't have dairy?"

 

"No, it gives him stomach cramps, he's lactose intolerant."

 

"Hmm interesting, well I'll get right on that big guy~" Dave winked at Chris as he walked back to his counter then blushed furiously as he felt like a huge idiot for doing that.

 

Dave quickly loaded a few boxes then a tray of what Chris desired and carries both to Chris's table.

 

"Here you are my friend."

 

"Thanks Dave, you are a good friend."

 

"Aww~ I mean thanks, so I guess you should have my number too huh? Maybe we could hang out like go to movies or something? I don't have much of a social life since I moved..."

 

"Sure, Dave it sounds like fun, Dan is really the only one I hang out with anyway."

 

"Well now you have a new friend." Chris smiled as he plugged in Dave's number into his phone.

 

Dave helped any customer that needed it but he returned to Chris and they talked about their lives. Dave was very happy to know that Chris wasn't just single but was like him in another way, the most important way.

 

Dave's smile was permanently wider after hearing that his dreamboat was playing for the same team as he was. However, Dave wasn't as brave to announce his sexual orientation as Chris was, but he was honest in saying that he was glad to find some a bit different.

 

Chris smiled at Dave, blushing slightly as he noticed how Dave was staring intently at him. Dave closed shop a few hours early so he as Chris could talk more without being interrupted. Though Chris see it like that, to Dave it was his first date with him, he made more cookies, for both of them to enjoy.

 

The two talked more about their lives, Dave's family, Chris's many adventures with Dan.

 

Sooner than later, Chris had to go home but he took Dave with him, driving his new friend home before going to his own.

 

Dave thanked Chris a thousand times and once he got home, he jumped in bed and loved himself as he thought about Chris.

 

Dave looked forward to the next day, he could hardly sleep but he decided that instead of loving himself all night he'd prepare for a busy day. He made bowls of cookie dough, some dairy free and some not.

 

Dave set his alarm clock and went to bed, well deep meditation. When the day came Dave quickly showered and went through his typical routine before going to his store and opening for the day.  

 

Dave was just blooming, though he didn't have nearly as many people in as he does at night, but that's way he liked it, it was more for him to relax but still make some good money.  

 

When Chris came by, he squealed internally, he didn't really know why but he guessed that he was glad that he could be of some help to his crush.

 

Dave closed up shop, after baking Chris some cookies that he shyly asked for. The two jumped into Chris's car, and drove to Chris's house.

 

"Wow nice house..." Dave said as he looked out the passenger window.

 

"Thanks now come on I'll introduce you to Dan."

 

"You live with him?"

 

"No but whenever I don't answer my phone he comes to my house, I just hope he hasn't broken in yet." Chris got out of the car so Dave followed suit. Chris walked around back, to a nice back yard and where Dan was about to break the window. "Wait Dan don't-" Dan glanced at Chris before breaking the window and crossing his arms. "Ugh; Dan this is Dave."

 

"I don't care, you swine bucket now come on we're going to get back at those geezers who are stealing good air from everyone else."

 

"....uh no Dan, those old people have done nothing to you."

 

"They take an obscene amount of time to do everything, from going to the bathroom to getting groceries!"

 

"Dan, they're as innocent as can be, wait till you're that age, granted if you live that long."

 

"Shut up and let's go."

 

"Dave?"

 

"Do you even have a plan?"-Dave asked crossing his arms.

 

"Yes, I'm going to scare them all to death~"

 

"How?"

 

"What's with all the questions? Who are you anyway?"

 

"Dave, from Ninja Dave's..."

 

"Good for you."

 

"He's the one that makes you those dairy free cookies you love."-Chris

 

"Fine he can tag along."

 

"He's not here to-"

 

"I'd love to, thanks Dan."-Dave, covering Chris's mouth, the trio got in Chris's car; Dave stole the passenger seat much to Dan's disdain. Chris drove them to the retirement home where Dan jumped out with a costume in hand.

 

Dave took Chris away for a few moments and called 911 as Dan changed into his monster costume.  Chris and Dave stayed out of the way though not saying why, though Dan did his own thing.

 

When the cops arrived, they arrested Dan for harassing the seniors, leaving Chris and Dave to their own devices. Chris felt uneasy but was glad that no one else would have to suffer, except for Dan and the cops he's fighting.

 

"You know...I suppose I owe for freeing me from Dan for a night."

 

"We could go out, for dinner!" Dave, chuckled shyly to himself, embarrassed.

 

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

 

"I don't know, what place you choose is fine with me." Dave smiled to himself as he joined Chris in his car. Dave watched Chris as the cheerful man drove, Dave glanced over his shirt, loving and blushing at the sight before him.

 

The two went to a nice place but it wasn't anything fancy. The two enjoyed a nice dinner, laughing and talking about the various things they liked and disliked from movies to people.

 

"Chris...do you drink?"

 

"No. Never touched the stuff except maybe once in college... But I don't remember, it was probably just there. What about you?"

 

"No, well not in LA. I am a bit curious though."

 

"That stuff is dangerous..."

 

"I know, but if I'm with a responsible person and only have one drink, I think I'm fine." Dave didn't really want to try a drink that much but he did want to play with Chris in a much more intimate way and getting him drunk is the only option he can think of.

 

After dinner, and Chris having a large desert and paying for everything; which was Dave felt a bit bad for, they left the restaurant. Later, Dave took Chris to a bar they passed and, after finally finding parking, went inside.  

 

Dave had cash on him so he paid for their one shots, it was alright, nothing he really want to try again, far more bitter than he thought. Chris wasn't that happy with his drink either but Dave said he felt self-conscious about being the only one so he had a drink with him.

 

That was it, Dave couldn't actually force Chris to drink any of that stuff, so after that Chris took him home.

 

Dave fell on top of his bed, he stares at the ceiling as he tries to think of what to do with Chris. Then out of nowhere a thought entered his mind, a very naughty one but one he would enjoy.

 

Dave set his alarm clock a much earlier than normal about an hour, then went straight for bed; he didn't expect it to go off on a hitch the first time but he couldn't take not being with Chris anymore.

 

The next morning, Chris got up and did his typical thing, he ate a four-course breakfast, all of which he made by hand, then he'd go to take a shower. He messed with the water a bit before he felt it was the perfect temperature then he undressed and got it.

 

As he washed himself he noticed a small pair of holes in the wall in front of him, he tilted his head a bit but didn't let it phase him. He felt like he was being watched but then he figured Dan just got out and was messing with him.

 

Chris finished showering then went to take care of his teeth, thinking about Dan and about Dave. Chris went through his day nothing too exciting but enough to pay to his lifestyle. While on his lunch break he through about the date he went on with Dave, he began thinking about if it was a good idea to date someone nearly ten years younger than him. He personally felt that love was love and he could just be getting ahead of himself, but Dave seemed like someone he'd want in his life to balance out Dan's craziness.   
  


After work, Chris decided to visit Dave, not for business, through grabbing a few cookies wouldn't hurt; but mostly just to see him again. Just then Chris got a text from Dave, it was a typical 'hello' and 'how are you'. Chris replied, in kind, then stated that he was going to see him.   

 

Dave stared at his phone with a growing smile on his face and a new fantasy in his mind, as a few of his customers looked at him with a growing concern and impatience at not getting their orders. Finally, a man yells out breaking Dave out of his Chris filled world. Dave, with a slight scowl on his face, quickly tends to his customers, before sending another text to Chris. ‘What time?’ Dave asked, hoping that he could have some time to freshen up in the back, before he arrives.  

 

Chris replied that it would be about forty-five minutes, he had to check on his friend to make sure he wasn't in any trouble.

 

Dave just wanted this to be perfect, if Chris had second thoughts about the date they went, he had to change that when he stops by. Dave didn't know what he would do without the big hottie coming by, especially since he knew they had a solid connection. Dave washed his hands and his face, he changed his apron, then washed his hands and face again, he looked at himself all over, making sure he was more than just acceptable.   

 

Dave looked at the time, waiting on Chris to arrive, during which he made some cookies for the hunk, a few dairy free but most were just filled with milk and chocolate, after a bit Chris walks through the doors, Dave glances up at him and waves happily. Chris smiles and walks over to the counter.   
  
"Hey Dave how's it going?"

 

"Everything's great what about you?"

 

“You know same old, same old. How about your day?” Chris, stretching a bit.

 

"Y-you o-ok?" Dave asked innocently as he checked out the sight before him.

 

“Yeah why? Work is just the same, boring and sitting all day...nothing really changes..”

 

"I can understand that, through I'm standing most of it. So, um about last night, I just wanted to tell you I had a great time….it meant a lot to me..."

 

“I had a great time too. We should hang-out more often.” Chris, smiling. “When are you free this week?”

 

"...well~ I have weekends off and Friday nights." Dave glanced away slightly as he was sure he was blushing, he didn't expect it.

 

“How about the weekend we just hang out?”

 

"I-I would love that."

 

“Are you ok...you're getting red in the face...you're not catching a cold, are you?” Chris leaning in.

 

"N-no it's just so hot here, that's all. So, uh want to see a movie?" Dave smiled brightly as he looks up at Chris.

 

“Sure, that sounds good. Oh, you have a bit of batter on your face.” Chris pointing out, with a light blush filling his cheeks.

 

Dave's eyes widen as he turned around and wipe his face before turning around.

 

Chris looked at Dave’s expression before smiling again feeling butterflies before his stomach growls.

  
"Oh, I uh made you some cookies, at no charge." Dave grabbed a large box and put it on the counter, he smiled as he saw the look in Chris's eyes.

  
"T-thank you. You don't have to...I really don't want you to get in trouble.” Chris eating a cookie.

 

"Believe me it's no trouble at all, I don't mind, what do you do anyway? I don't think I've asked you that yet?"

 

“Oh, I work in an office, as a telemarketer. It's nothing exciting.” Chris, nomming away.

  
"What's a telemarketer? I've never heard of one before."  
  


 “Well what we do is just call people and see if they want to buy subscriptions to different things.”

 

"Oh, like magazines?"

 

“Yea, and just everyday items.”

  
"Sounds interesting, would you like some more cookies?" Dave smiled brightly.  

 

“I don’t want to be greedy, I'm fine thank you.”  
  
"You sure? I don't mind~?"

 

“Okay then…” Chris continues to eat the cookies. “mmm~ I swear how do you make them so good~? Maybe one day you can come over and make me some~”   
  
"I-I would love to, I-I'd be honored." Dave bowed slightly as he blushed brighter. Chris smiled as he finished off his cookies, Dave nodded as he got back to work.

 

Chris watched Dave work, a smile unknowingly going across his face as he thought about kissing Dave’s exposed neck, Chris bit his lip and tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but just looking at Dave made him want the chef even more.

 

Dave blushed brighter every time he noticed Chris staring at him, especially the way Chris was staring at him really got his blood moving. Dave unknowingly moved faster than he usually did, he even started to show a few traits of his ninja training.  

 

“N-nice moves.” Chris trying to look away.

 

"Huh? OH, uh eheh thanks I-uh took martial arts classes back home." Dave's cheeks were burning with embarrassment, he was usually much more in control of his actions but the compliment also had a role to play.  

 

Chris smiles nervously trying to keep himself together as the bulge in his pants grew. “Oh, that's cool, um I'm sorry...I have to go...maybe we can talk about that more next time?” Chris getting up quickly.

 

"Wait! Please don't leave me! I-I mean I-I'm almost done, it'd be rude to leave after making me work so much, please stay." Dave tried to ask like it was just about the cookies but he couldn't mask the great deal of sadness that just filled every ounce of his body.

 

“I-I'm sorry, you're right...that would be pretty rude..." Chris

 

"It's fine, just have a seat ok?" Dave smiled as he regained his strength, but still felt a bit sad that Chris would think to leave him. Dave takes a few calming breaths as Chris turns to find a seat.

 

“Yea..” Chris took a seat, feeling pretty bad but still trying to control himself, Chris keeping his head down not looking at Dave.

 

Dave soon finished Chris's gift and set the large box filled with cookies on the table in front of Chris. Dave stood to the side and avoided looking at Chris but gave him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Chris’ face went red before looking at Dave, his mind going blank trying to find words to say, and finding none, a silence filled the room. “Thank...you.”

 

Dave smiled and nodded. "I do hope to see you again...soon..."

 

Chris just nods, as he gets up using the box to cover up his crotch. “Yeah...you will..” Chris with a wavering smile as his eyes meet with Dave’s then they dart away.

 

Dave smiles and wishes Chris a good night before going to the backroom, when he comes back out with a mop and water bucket, Chris is already gone. Dave closes his shop not caring about the remaining customers still in his shop, he locks the door behind him as he slides to the floor. Dave weaves his hand through his hair as he thinks about what Chris said, that he wanted to leave, he knew Chris only meant the store but it felt much more personal than that. Dave couldn't seem to pull himself off the ground, he ignored all other sounds, none of them were as important as the one echoing in his head that Chris wanted to leave him.

 

_Sure, I was happy that he stayed but I basically had to beg he didn't stay because he wanted to he stayed because he felt like he had to. Ohh this is just my mind playing tricks on me like it did back home, this always happens I assume the worst over a little thing, Chris loves me, he also is busy with telemarketing, it doesn't mean anything, I've just twisted things. I should make it up to him...or act normally like it never happened._

 

Dave took a deep breath and got up, he turned his head to see that it was completely dark out, he grimaced as he figured he'd be thinking to himself for quite some time, he quickly cleaned his shop then left to go home and catch some sleep before the next day came around.

 

Chris rushes back home, placing the box of cookies on the table, before getting in his room and getting a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom, the crotch of his pants being stained by his seed. Chris strips down and gets into the shower, thinking about the kiss and growing hard again. “What am I going to do, we are friends just friends.” Chris tries to tell himself while rubbing himself off finishing a few minutes later. Chris rinses off and leaves the shower, drying off and putting a pair of boxers on before, wearily walking back into the kitchen to get the cookie box, then walking into bed and looking at the ceiling full of guilt. Trying to get the lewd thoughts of Dave out of his head while eating the cookies.

 

Chris enters Dave's shop, it was mostly empty aside from a few people and Dave who had his back to everyone else.  

 

“Hey Dave, what’s up?”

 

Dave jumps slightly before turning around, having his hands busy with stirring a new batch of dough.  
  
"Chris~! Hi, I'm good thank you and how are you?" Dave smiled warmly, like it was any other day.

 

“I'm fine, just not too long ago got off of work.”

 

"Oh, and how is that going? Good I hope?"

 

“Yea it's okay, when the job isn't sucking out my soul.”

 

"Oohhh. That's terrible." Dave frown as he gave an apologetic look at Chris. "Well how about you have some cookies? They're just what a big guy like you should have after such a hard day." Dave put the bowl in his hands down on the counter and prepared a bag filled with various cookies then handed them to Chris. "There you go big guy, and might I say y-you look pretty good in a buttoned-up shirt~. So, professional. Oh, uh but I'm sure you look good in anything. Ahaha." Dave chuckled as he smiled warmly at Chris, having an accuse to check him out even further.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Chris eating the cookies. “So where do you want to go later tonight?”

 

"Well I was thinking about a movie...then pizza?"

 

“That sounds pretty fun to me.” Chris smiling and eating another cookie.

 

"Wonderful, I'm just about to close up shop any way, we can go once... uhh well once we're alone." Dave exclaims as he tries not to hurt the feelings of the other customers could definitely hear him.

 

“Cool, take your time. We have all night.”

  
"That's so sweet but I'd really like to start as soon as possible, so uhh what kind of pizza do you like?" Dave asked as he takes a few trays out of the oven.

 

“Well I like any kind of pizza truthfully…”

 

"Well that sounds easy but how long does it take you to decide which kind to try?" Dave ask as he slightly leans over the counter, smiling brightly a few mere inches away from Chris's face.

 

“Well...it has to have some kind of appeal, if it sounds good I'll eat it ...but I like trying new things out, it usually doesn't take too long.”  Chris looking into Dave's eyes and blushing.

 

"I can't say that I'm the same, I'm a bit skeptical when putting things in my mouth." Dave blurts out glancing to the bowl of batter before realizing what he said and blushed brightly. "Uhhh..."

 

Chris’s face goes red, but pulls himself together quickly. “I can understand that, not all food is good for you, it's easy to eat something then regret it then you just can't trust the manufacturer and it's just hard to trust again.”

  
".........yeah...so what's the one food you regret eating the most?" Dave asked curiously, glancing at the store to see if they were alone.

 

“Hmm that would be chocolate mini pretzels.”

 

"Really? How so? Thought you liked chocolate~?" Dave teases lightly as he smiles at Chris.

 

“I do, I love it...but the chocolate wasn't covering pretzels.” Chris frowning  

 

"What? Sooo...?"

 

“They were covering super worms, and let me tell you...the worst part is getting to the bottom of the bag and finding one breaking out of the chocolate and then you realize you've made a bad life choice. I went to get my stomach pumped after that, and I don't trust mini pretzels.”

 

"Uck, ugh yeah that sounds terrible, well won't find any of those things in any one of my chocolate cookies. Or any of my cookies period. Well now I suppose it's my turn, let's see the one thing I wish I never ate hmm…. a wasabi cake."

 

“Why would you do that to yourself? I'm sure you're not a masochist.” Chris asked and gave Dave a light but suspicious look, which made the young lad laugh.  

 

"Ahaha~ I didn't know, it was my eighteenth birthday and a few friends of mine decided to make me a cake, I was so excited, they would let me even enter the kitchen but I didn't care I just thought the fact they did was so nice. Through when I saw that it was green I was a bit skeptical but they convinced me that it would mean that it packed a punch. And they didn't lie but I just lost it after the first bite, I took a large bite cuz I love sweets."

 

Chris laughs lightly and pats Dave's shoulder. “Well at least you know better now. If I bake a cake you don't have to worry about me playing a trick on you.”

 

"That's good, you know what else is good?" Dave asked a he leaned a bit closer to Chris, pressing himself against the counter just too close to distance between them.

 

“What else?” Chris leaning back a bit.

 

"That we're all alone, we can go have fun." Dave smiles as he leans back and takes off his apron, revealing a bright blood red T-shirt tucked into black leather pants.

 

“It looks really nice on you. And you're right so when you're ready to lock up we can go.”

 

"Alright I'll just put a few things away and then we can go, umm but do you think that these pants are too tight?" Dave asked honestly as he turned around, showing Chris just how well his ass looked in those leather pants, looking over his shoulder to see for himself.

 

Chris looked as a smirk crept up on his face. “Um...um..they fit...nicely on you...” Chris realizing that he was smirking, looked up and smiled normally.

 

"Oh, thanks I wasn't sure, I mean they feel just fine to me but if you like them then they're even better." Dave smiles as he turns away from Chris only to accidentally drop his apron so he bends over to pick it up before going in the back room.  

 

Chris stands there with a raging boner, he turns from the counter trying to think of things to make it go away. _“Okay...unattractive things...ugly dogs...ugly fish...mom walking in on you...the number 38..-”_

 

After a few moments, Dave came to and from the back room a few times, until he finally comes out and tells Chris that he's done with everything that he needed to do. "Ok, I am sorry that took a bit longer than expected, but I'm all set for our date~"   

 

 _“Date?…”_  Chris smiles “It’s okay, I did tell you to take your time.”

 

"Well I'll make it up to you." Dave smiled as he slid over the counter, with his keys and a jacket in hand.

 

“It's fine, let's just have a good time hanging out.” Chris, walking to the door.

 

Dave smiles brightly as he opens the door for Chris, then turns off the lights and locks the door behind him.

  
"This is so exciting I'm usually by myself when I leave the store. Ah the little things." Dave glances up at Chris with a wide smile before looking around as Chris takes him to his car.

 

Chris takes out his car key pressing a button unlocking the door and opens the passenger side for Dave letting him take a seat before closing the door and getting in the car himself. “You ready?” Chris starting the car.

 

"Yeah, what kind of car is this anyway? It's nice." Dave says as he puts on his seatbelt and looks around the vehicle.

 

“Ya know just a Prius…nothing special.” Chris getting his seatbelt on before pulling off.

 

"It looks nice...really nice..." Dave's trial of thought flies away as he glances over at Chris, being able to see his pants more clearly. "...almost as nice as you..." Dave's gaze rises to Chris's eyes.

 

“Oh, thanks...I've never been compared to a car before.” Chris laughing but keeping his eyes on the road.

 

"First time for everything right?" Dave chuckles, a bit embarrassed, he glances off the side, looking out of the window.

 

“Yeah, I'll never forget it.” Chris continues to drive.

 

"So, uh what kind of movie do you want to see?" Dave looks back at Chris, admiring him.

 

“I'm into action, but I don’t mind horror either, what do you want to see?"

 

"Really you don't mind horror cuz I think I saw you cringe as you said it~" Dave smiles as he puts his elbow on the door using it for support as he toggles between the window and his hopefully, soon to be, boyfriend.

 

“It’s a natural response...remember I cringe at all the things my best friend has me come along to do, it's like being in a horror movie sometimes.” Dave laughed lightly and nodded as he glanced outside, seeing the movie theater coming up.

 

"Right right, how is uhh Dan?"

 

“He hasn't called me so I guess he's doing okay…” Chris pulls up to the theater.

 

"Well I suppose that's good. That means this night is all about us."

 

Chris parks the car and the two walk to the ticket booth, where Chris buys the tickets and the two enter.

 

Dave thanked Chris for buying the tickets as they waited in line for the snack bar.

 

"Since you paid for the tickets I'll pay for all of the snacks, ok?" Dave smiled as he glanced up at Chris, clearly excited about the whole date.  

 

“Sure, no problem.” Chris looking at all of the choices.

 

"Which kind is your favorite?" Dave asked innocently as he observed the choices himself. "They certainly have a lot."

 

“I like the gummy bears. Those are always good. But I really want nacho’s.”

 

"Well, have as many as you like, I guess I'll try the gummy bears, never had them before." Dave told the clerk what they wanted and then paid for the food, with their food in hand, the two went to go find the correct theater.

 

“Theater number seven…” The two walk to the theater and look for their seats, they find their seats in the middle aisle and take their seats.

 

Dave held off on his snack since the commercials were still going on but Chris on the other hand didn't care as much. When the trailers came around, the two talked about which ones seemed interesting to them before they had to be quiet for the actual movie. Just before the real movie started Chris left to get to some more nachos which Dave happily paid for.

 

During the movie, the two would occasionally glance over and smile at each other, sometimes even blushing a bit when they lock eyes. After the movie Chris, taking Dave's direction's, drove to a Chinese place and they found parking before heading inside. The place was decently packed but there were a few seats available.  

 

"So, the movie was pretty cool huh?"-Dave asked with a menu in hand, glancing up at Chris.

 

"Yeah I liked it, especially the ending."

 

"Aw, you like happy endings?"

 

"Well yeah don't you?"  
  
"Most of the times but a little variety here and there is good too."

 

"I suppose, so how often have you been to this place?"

 

"Not that often but at the start of every month because I think it's a good way to treat myself."

 

“Oh, do you treat yourself any other time?”

  
"Well not really, I like to keep things healthy most of the time. What about you?"

 

“Well I'm treating myself anytime I can come and see- um eat some of the yummy cookies you make.” Chris catching himself.

 

"Oh, that you, that's nice, I'm glad you like them. Sorry to change the subject, what looks good to you?" Dave smiled as you looked at Chris.

 

“I want to have the sesame chicken with spring rolls..”- Chris looking at the menu.

 

"I'm thinking of having the pork chow mien and sweet and sour pork."

 

“Sounds good.”

 

"Ready to order?"

 

“Yeah.” Chris calls the waiter over and the two make their orders. The two begin talking about their families and stuff as they wait for their food, once it comes it gets a bit quiet until they are nearly finished.   
  
"So how did you like it? Think you'd want to come back?"

 

“I loved it, we should do this more often.”

  
"I'm glad to hear it, I would love to come back with you. So, uh do you want to have dessert here? Do you know a better place?"

 

“Ummm do you? Cause we don't have to burn holes in our wallets in a single night.”

 

"Good point….do you even want dessert?"

 

“Hmmm, actually I think I'm pretty full.” Chris laughing.

 

"I kinda am too hehe." Dave chuckled and when the waiter came back, he paid for meal, after a while they talked before leaving. "I'm glad we went out it was really fun." Dave smiled as he walked to Chris car.

 

Chris unlocked his car and got in, Dave getting in too. “It was fun, I hope we get to hang out soon.” Chris yawning slightly.  

 

"Yeah I do too, I always have fun when we go out." Dave smiled brightly.

 

“So, is there anything else you want to do?”

 

"Oh, uh nothing comes to mind sorry but it's good to end on a high note huh?"

 

“Yeah~” Chris smiles “So where do you live?” Chris lightly blushes but the darkness of the car keeps his face hidden well.

 

"Like a block away from my store. If even." Dave smiles and glances between Chris and the view passing by.

 

“Okay” Chris takes his time driving and he rolls down the window to feel the coolness of the evening air.

 

"Hey I was uh wondering if you were busy..."

 

“When? I'm off on weekends.”

 

"Well I was just wondering, I don't want to take things faster than your comfortable with but I have heard that there is some sort of carnival coming on Sunday...was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I was gonna go with a friend but if you say yes...uh never mind I don't want to push you into it."

 

“What about your friend? You won't be pushing me to do anything but ditching a friend for another…”

 

"I-I'm not ditching him, he already made plans, he's chilling with a girl he met, I can't really talk to him as much as I want to anymore."

 

“Ohhh, you should have said that before. Yea, I'd love to go with you then.”

 

"That's good, I've never been to one a carnival before, have you?"

 

“It will be my first time~ I've heard some things about it but never got to see it for myself.” Chris yawning again, pulling up to Dave’s block.

  
"Thanks for the ride and for the great time I can't wait ‘til I see you again." Dave smiles brightly as he gets out of the car but stops midway. "Hey do you have my phone number? I don't think you do,... figured that you should…."

 

“Yea I have your number” Chris smiles lightly

 

"Oh,." Dave blushed brightly, feeling completely embarrassed. "Well uh thanks again. Eheh." Dave got out of Chris's car, closing it then hurrying to his house, wanting to escape that situation.

 

Chris watches with a blank expression as Dave enters his apartment. “Maybe I should have just let him give it to me again…” Chris pulling away.

 

"Argh I'm such an idiot." Dave closed the door behind him, he takes out his wallet and tosses it on the living room table along with his keys. Dave went into his room and undressed, he sighed as he put his phone on the bedside table, he stared up at the ceiling as he recalled the other parts of the date. _Though aside from me being an idiot, it was a good night, he likes me and wants me all for himself, we're so alike._

 

Dave turned off the lights in his room, the only light coming from the moon outside, Dave laid on his bed rubbing his stomach soothingly as he thought about Chris. _Maybe after the fair, for our next date he should come here...yes..I can bake him a nice dessert and a pizza, then he might have me over where he lives, ohh, I bet it's wonderful._

 

Chris gets home, and sits in his living room, “Maybe I should call...but he probably has had enough for tonight.” Chris walks to his own room looking at his phone before hooking it to a charger and setting it down on his bed. “Hmm everything went well and our friendship is still intact.” Eventually Chris got in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Dave panicked as he searched his room for something good to wear, he couldn't wear the same thing but he didn't feel like anything else, no matter the combination added up as good as the last one. He knew he couldn't wear anything too flashy, in case he spills something on it, he only had a very vague idea of what a carnival was but he has been to a lot of celebrations back home. Nothing seemed to feel right and Chris was almost there, he couldn't go out in his underwear, his body was only for Chris to see and vise-verse. Dave finally just threw on a pair of tight black pants and a black shirt sleeve short. He quickly rushed to put on his shoes and grab his wallet and keys, having taking care of everything else hours ago.

 

Chris pulls up to Dave’s home waiting on him. Chris calls David and the phone rings for a bit.  
  
Dave searches around, seeing if he forgot anything when he notices that his phone is ringing, he quickly answers it trying to seem cool and collected.

 

"Ah hey, Chris...you here?" Dave says, trying not to pant too heavily.

 

“Yep just wanted to let you know, um you okay?”

 

"Yeah I'm fine how are you?" Dave holds his phone a bit further away as he catches his breath.

 

“I'm good, hey do you think I can come in for a bit, for some water?”

  
"Of course." Dave opens his door and sees Chris, he waves and invites him in.

 

Chris walks in with a smile on his face. “Thank you, my throat was getting really dry.” Chris looks around. “You have a nice house.”

 

"Oh, thanks, it's not all that through but I do pretty well. Please have seat in the kitchen." Dave smiled as they walked into the walk-in kitchen, Dave going to get Chris his water.

 

Chris takes a seat, watching Dave get the water. “So how is the weekend treating ya~?”

 

"It's nice, I opened longer than usual yesterday so I could feel better about having it closed for the day. How about you?" Dave asked as he hands Chris his water then takes a seat across from him.

 

“My day was uneventful, I stayed home and cleaned and did some laundry then watched some movies and ate ice cream.”

 

"Well least you get to relax, maybe after the carnival we could watch movie but here...I'm sure there's something good on by the time we get back...i-if that’s ok with you..."

 

“That's perfectly fine with me.”

 

"Great, so what do you like to do for fun?"

 

“I like to sleep when I can~ other than that I like hanging out with you.”

 

"Oh, the feeling is mutual~" Dave blushed and smiled widely.

 

“So why were you so outta breath?”

 

"Oh, huh cleaning, didn't want this place to be too messy ya know?" Dave smiled as he looked around the spotless room, slightly frowning as he figured it wasn't as clean as it should be.

 

"Through it was last minute decision so not a lot actually got clean..."

 

“Oh,...okay.” Chris drinks the water and rests his head down on the counter. “I wonder if the carnival is going to be any fun…”

 

"Well if you don't have any fun we can leave early and I'll bake you a huge batch of apology cookies. I promise." Dave smiled as he looked at Chris, getting lost in thought about something.

 

“You really don't have to, I don't want you working on your day off. I’d rather just crash here and just hang out without you working to the bone for me.” Chris smiled

 

Dave blushed and sat back in his chair, having a smile on his face. "That sounds pretty nice actually."

 

 “Cause it is, Sundays are meant to be the lazy day of the week.”

  
"I guess so huh? So, when do you want to leave?"

 

“What time does it start, you know, never mind, let's get going now so we aren't late.”  

 

"Sure,...think I should bring a jacket?"

 

“Yea, it might get a bit chilly.” Chris getting up.

 

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car?" Dave says as he gets Chris's empty glass of water and puts it in the sink.

 

“Yeah.” As Chris sees himself out, closing the door behind him.

 

Dave quickly grabs a black jacket, which is one of his favorites and rushes after Chris, smiling brightly to himself. The young man soon joins his crush in the car and drive off.

 

“I really wonder what this place is going to be like.” Chris sighing to himself as he focuses on the road ahead.  
  
"I don't know but I'm so excited and glad that I have someone to go with." Dave smiled as he turned to Chris.

 

Chris smiles back as the two finally make it to the carnival and Chris parks and gets out of the car to see tons of excited people all around.

 

"Wow this place is big, looks like fun." Dave says, looking at the carnival tents and the rides in the distance.

 

“Wanna take a look around more, it doesn't look like it’s started yet.” Chris amused, at Dave’s excitement.

 

Dave smiles and entwines his hand with Chris's, looking around and blushing slightly.

 

Chris blushes and quickly pulls himself together. “So, what do you want do first?

 

"Well I always liked roller coasters, you?"

 

“W-well roller coasters are okay…” Chris looking a bit nervous.

 

"What's wrong do you not like them?"

 

“I mean they are okay….let's just get on.” Chris tightening his grip on Dave's hand as Chris takes the lead to the roller coaster.

 

"You don't have to...I'm sure they're bumper cars here, I really like those too."

 

Chris smiles. “I'm not about to ruin your day, plus it should be fun if I'm on with you, right?”

 

"I hope so but I want you to have fun too."

 

Chris buys the tickets. “We will..plus I have the tickets now so no turning back right?" Chris pulls Dave into line with him and a few minutes they find themselves in the front cart.

 

Dave smiles as he looks around as he holds on to Chris's hand.

 

Chris takes a deep breath. “Is the front really the worst?” Chris pauses for a second. “To tell you the truth...I’ve never been on one before.” Chris looks at Dave a bit scared but wears his smile nervously, as the safety bar drops down.

 

"Ahhh well you see everything...but don't worry I gotcha~" Dave leans his head on Chris's shoulder as the ride starts to move.

 

The ride does a few twists and turns, Chris being as calm as could be with his eyes closed. “It really isn’t all that bad.” as they slowly begin to ascend and stop for a moment, Chris opens his eyes finally and sees how high up they are, before actually freaking out, grabbing Dave tightly and keeping his face in Dave’s chest.

 

Dave screams excitedly as they go down a massive slide, he laughs as they level out and return to platform. Dave smiles, laughing in between breaths as he looks down at Chris who is clinging to him.

 

"Was that so bad?" Dave asks as the safety bars rise, forcing Chris to go back to an upright position. Dave lean leans closer to the shaken-up Chris, Dave gazes into Chris's eyes before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him passionately.

 

Chris, pulls back a little bit in shock, but Dave's lips crash back into his. Dave breaks the kiss for air. Before the assistant of the ride taps Dave.

 

 “I don't want to interrupt, but can you lovebirds exit to give others a chance at the ride.”-Ride manager, asking nicely.

 

“Y-yea,” Chris red in the face, glancing down.

 

"Sorry..." Dave blushed brightly as he climbs out of the seat following Chris, who had his hands folded in front of his crotch and was fast walking.

 

 _Oh, god what do I do now?...I could just excuse myself- no….I just have to play it cool...act natural...I'm not his type...he just did it to get my mind off the ride, it's not going to happen again._ Chris walking quickly paying no mind to where he was going.

 

Dave was biting his lip with his hands behind his back, he was glancing at the side away from Chris as he thought about what just happened.   _Oh, god I kissed him! It was too soon for our first kiss, ugh what does he think of me now? I hope I can get his mind off of that...even though...it was amazing.._

 

Chris keeps walking until the bulge in his pants is gone completely. “Dave?”

 

"Yeah?..." Dave shyly looks up at Chris, smiling slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“What next?” Chris looking away.

  
"Umm uhhh bumper cars?" Dave shrugs innocently, looking up at Chris then takes the opportunity to check him out.

 

“Okay…” Chris lightly shivering as he can feel eyes on him as he walks to the area where the bumper cars are at and paying for the tickets almost immediately the both of them getting their own car.   
  
A few minutes after the ride starts, they two regain their composure and enjoy the ride, bumping into each other as well as other people. After that ride, the two play a few games at the game stands then get something to eat, Dave got a chili dog and Chris got a hamburger.   
  
"You know...this is pretty fun...though I wish you didn't pay for everything, don't want you putting a hole in your wallet, I brought my own money." Dave says as he looks at Chris.

 

“Well you did last time we hung out, and I wanna pay you back…” Chris drinking a soda.

 

"So that means I'm paying next time? Alright." Dave nods, to himself, as he takes a bite out of his chili dog.

 

“No, it's fine. Maybe we should just pay together next time.”

 

"Uhh, that works too, so what do you want to do next?" Dave says as he uses a napkin to cover his move, so he doesn't accidentally make a mess.

 

“I'm not sure, they have the house of mirrors, the maze, the haunted house…. But I'm not up for getting hopelessly lost or being jump scared...mirrors are always fun I suppose. We can do that.”

 

"Sure, sounds like fun……..." Dave smiles brightly then glances away thinking about something.

 

Chris gets up throwing out his stuff. “Whenever you're ready.”

 

"...yeah ready." Dave finishes his chili dog then throws the paper wraps away.

 

Chris and Dave get to the attraction, but it's just as the assistant is about to leave.

 

“Ah! I'm sorry, I'm going to be gone for a while. There are other things open. See ya!” the assistant runs off leaving the two.

 

“Sorry….maybe another time?”-Chris

  
"Oh, well what to do now?" Dave lightly bites his lip, having something on his mind as he glances up at Chris.

 

“I really am not sure, there are plenty of things to do...but a lot of the things I can't get on…” Chris looking around.

 

"Well...maybe uhh we could go back home...and binge some movies?" Dave smiles nervously as he searches Chris's for a reaction.

 

 _...Movies...maybe or I could just make any excuse to go home...but then again it's only a few movies and he won't cross the boundaries a second time in a day...plus it was a mistake…_ Chris looks to Dave “Yea movies sound good…” Chris smiling.

 

Dave smiles brightly, nearly jumping out of his skin. "That's- uh of- uhh sure let's go."

Dave smiles as they walk back to the car, trying not to see too flustered..

 

Chris and Dave get in the car and they leave the carnival, Chris turns on the radio to break the silence in the car, Chris’s finger tapping on the steering wheel to the music. By the time, they get back to Dave's apartment it's evening. Chris follows Dave inside but once they enter the room Chris stands by the door.

  
"Uh is something wrong?" Dave asks as he's about to close the door.

 

“Nothing is wrong...where are we sitting?”

 

"The couch, sorry that it's kinda small." Dave motioning to the couch in the corner across from the TV.

 

Chris takes a seat as Dave closes the door, then goes to get the remote in the cabinet under the TV. “It's okay it's just fine, what movies are we going to watch?”

 

"Action?"

 

“Sure, but before you start, where is your bathroom?”

 

"Oh, yeah I'll show you." Dave gets up and walks down the hall between the kitchen and living room, there's a door to the left and Dave opens it, revealing a small bathroom.

 

“Oh, thanks” Chris goes inside and closes the door behind him. Chris doesn't take long at all, and returns back to the couch and sits.

 

Dave smiles as he has a movie going on with opening credits. "Sorry I can't really pause cable...but you didn't miss anything. Want something to drink?"

 

“Yeah what do you have to drink?”

 

"I have water and juice...I'm not the most exciting food person I know..." Dave frowns as he looks down at the ground, ashamed.

 

“I’ll have juice, but just so I know what do you like to drink again?”

 

"Uhh I don't know I try not to be picky, what about you?"  Dave asks as he gets up and walks into the open kitchen, before opening the refrigerator.

 

“Well I'm not picky either, truthfully.” Chris watching the movie

 

"That's good, I don't have all that much anyway, I prefer to save money than to spend it, there you go." Dave hands Chris a glass filled with juice before sitting down next to him.

 

“Thank you.” Chris sipping some of the juice smiling at Dave.

  
"You're welcome." Dave smiled as he watched the movie.

 

Three movies later, Chris is barely awake, nodding off every so often and wiggling around uncomfortable. “Dave~?”

 

"Hm? Yeah?" Dave stretches and turns to Chris.

 

“I can’t drive home”

 

"You probably shouldn't, it's super late, you can stay here in my bed."

 

“But you sleep there.” Chris groggily taking his shirt off in front of Dave, making him blush immensely.

 

"I-I'll be fine...here follow me..." Dave takes Chris's hand, pausing for a second to take the moment before going to the door the left of bathroom. "Sorry that it's kinda small?" Dave says, still holding Chris's hand, staring at his body.

 

“Next time you can have my bed….” Chris slipping out of his pants. “I owe you one.”

 

"Well if it means so much to you we could share it...I mean uhh nothing sorry, I'm just a bit tired myself, "

 

“Sure, it’s your-r bed~ I'm just a guest in i-it…” Chris looking ready to pass out.  
  
"Come on big guy~ get in bed." Dave takes the covers off of the bed, holding them open so Chris can get in.

 

Chris gets into bed and lays his head down slowly falling asleep. Dave smiles and covers Chris with the thick blanket, then undresses himself in front of Chris before going to turn off the lights in all the other rooms. With the room being silent and dark Dave walks back to Chris and gets in bed with him. Dave purrs to himself as he rubs his face on Chris's back, not shying from reaching around to rub the large belly as well.

 

Dave freezes when hears Chris let out a tiny moan and feels him move a bit. Dave smirks as he presses himself against Chris's body, his hard member nudging Chris's pillow-y backside. Dave closes his eyes as his hands slowly lower to Chris's waist, rubbing the flesh before tracing the hem of the boxers.   

 

Chris shifts a bit, trying to get more warmth and backs into Dave a bit more before stopping again. Dave moans and pushes back but makes sure not to be too forceful, he rests his head on Chris's back as his hand slides down to Chris's crotch, rubbing it as his own throbs in his red briefs. Chris lets out another moan but thrusts lightly, causing Dave to let out another moan. Dave sighs happily as his hand shamelessly delves into Chris's private area, he bites his lip as he feels around the heavy sleeper's nether regions. Dave's hand slowly and gently grasps Chris's organ and the other pulls at the hem and slowly the organ is kissed by the air before being gently stroked.

 

Dave moans as he moves his hips with his light pumps, getting a massive rush of pleasure with every moment. Dave takes his hands back and goes to the backside, he slowly tries to lower the hem so that it hooks on the underside of Chris's pillowy hills. Dave pauses for a few moments before he takes out his member and rubs it against Chris's exposed mountains.   

 

“Davve~” Chris groans lightly and moves again, the boxers slipping down further and Chris unconsciously slipping a leg out of them. Dave was nervous but slowly pleasured himself, for a few minutes but after nothing happening, Dave slides his member between the cheeks but doesn't penetrate Chris.   
  


"Oh, Chris if you were mine and only mine, I'd make you the happiest man alive, second only to me." Dave exclaimed out loud, as he rubbed his member between the hills, then reaching around to free the rest Chris's package. "You're so beautiful Chris~" Dave says as he holds Chris in an embrace with one arm around the older man and another on his full package.

 

Chris’s body rocks lightly, as a bit of pre stains the bed and ends up on Dave’s hand. Dave smiles as he brings it to his mouth and tastes it before going to his own member and paints Chris's backside. Dave pants heavily before pulling up his briefs and goes to sleep.  

 

Chris wakes up the next morning fully refreshed. He gets up outta bed and noticed that he must have stripped in his sleep again. Chris embarrassed quickly puts on his boxers, and goes into the living room to see Dave laying on the couch. “Hey Dave, you awake?”

 

Dave's eyes open and he groans as he stretches out before getting up, revealing the he only has his red briefs on. "Y-yeah." Dave stretches his body before picking up the light blanket that slid off his form when he got up.

 

“......I forgot what I was going to say…” Chris stands there not noticing how hard he's gotten looking at Dave. “Um...I wanted to say thank you...I'm sorry to inconvenience you like that…” Chris finally noticing turns away. “I’mma just get ready to go…”

 

"Wait, before you do, have breakfast with me, I won't let you leave here with an empty belly." Dave smiled with his arms behind his back, acting like he was unaware of his own sudden stiffness.

 

“I can't deny breakfast...I’mma get my clothes on then...”

 

"Why? Got work so soon? It's pretty early." Dave says as he walks up to Chris smiling and taking a peek at his nearly nude form.

 

Chris looks at the time and notices he would be late anyway. “I can afford missing a day…” Chris goes to get his pants and sees them stained. “...oh god, I can't go out like this…when did I do this..” Chris gets his phone and calls out for the day. Before going back in the living room. “Dave, um...I may need to wash my clothes...I'm sorry if I'm staying longer than expected…”

 

"Oh, Chris..." Dave smirked as he had his back to Chris, he was just finishing setting the table. "You can stay here as long as you like~ it doesn't bother me one bit, I can run those down to the laundromat later ok? Like after Breakfast?" Dave turned around, still having an early riser as he leaned against the kitchen table.

 

“S-sure” _oh god, oh god, oh god...I can’t hold out like this...I eat breakfast as fast as I can and wait on my clothes and leave, I've already embarrassed myself...enough...he's too young and I can't be his type at all._ Chris’s smile wavers as he gets to the table. “Pancakes?”

 

"Chocolate chip pancakes~ I hope that's still ok?" Dave asks as he seats Chris across from the fridge and the sink. Dave smiles as he rests his hands on Chris's shoulders, his hard member being in the corner of Chris's eye. "Would you like a glass of milk?"

 

 Chris notices but can't help himself as his member grows hard again. “Y-yea...that would be nice a-and the pancakes smell good too.” Chris picking up a fork quickly and moving pancakes to his plate.

 

"Thanks, but don't start yet, you need maple syrup." Dave smiled innocently as he walked to the fridge, opening it and having to bend over slightly to get the carton of milk and bottle of syrup. Dave put them on the table and fills Chris's glass with milk. "I hope I'm good at more than just baking cookies." Dave smiled playfully as he closed the fridge and took his seat across from Chris.  
  
Chris poured the syrup on his pancakes and began to eat them. “Oh! Mmmm~ they're so good!" Chris begins to eat more and sips on the milk. “I wish I could make pancakes like this~!”

 

"You're so kind, I'm glad you like them. So uhh think that you'd want to do this again?" Dave smiled a bit nervously but distracted himself by filling his plate with pancakes then pouring some syrup on them.

 

“You mean spend the night?...I don't like inconveniencing my friends…”

 

"How can it be an inconvenience if it's planned?" Dave smiled more boldly, being a bit cheeky.  
  


“I guess you're right…” Chris drinking more milk and licking his lips.

 

"Well it doesn't have to be at my house, I know it's pretty small and it doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to, just thought it be a fun thing to do, gotta switch it up every now and then right?" Dave said trying to smile as he ate.

 

“Yea…” Chris nomming happily finally finishing his food, watching Dave take his time.

 

"But I would love to do this again...you're a cool dude Chris." Dave smiled as he finished a pancake.

 

“...Thanks….so are you Dave.” Chris blushing.

 

"Aw thanks~ that means a lot, the dry cleaners should be pretty empty now...I better get going before all the slots get taken." Dave says as he gets out of his chair and puts his dishes in the empty sink. "Please help yourself to whatever you like and feel free to watch TV or do anything, I won't be mind." Dave said as he walked into his room backwards.

 

Chris watches Dave before he gets up out of his seat and goes in the living room and flicks through channels.  Soon, Dave comes out in black sweatpants that are hanging off his body, stopping just above his crotch, and in a black jacket, only zipped up halfway

 

"Alright I won't be too long, think you'll survive without me?" Dave asked jokingly as he headed for the door.

 

“I-I think...I’ll survive…” Chris trying to keep his eyes on Dave’s face.

 

"Well don't get too used to being alone~" Dave winked as he walked out of the door.

 

Chris watched Dave leave, and Chris shook his head trying to shake the lewd thoughts from his head, “I really gotta go after this…”

 

After an hour, Dave returns with Chris's clothes. "Hey Chris~? I got your clothes." Dave smiled as he eyes Chris on the couch.

 

Chris turns around with a huge smile. “Oh, thank you so much!” Chris gets up off the couch and hugs Dave before getting his clothes and going into the bathroom.

 

When Chris comes out, fully clothed, Dave gets off the couch and goes to him.

 

"I liked having you here, I'm guessing you're going home now….?"

 

“Yeah…” Chris rubbing his back nervously. “But thank you so much for everything.”

 

"Of course, anytime, please don't be a stranger~" Dave smiles as he extends his hand.

 

“I won’t be.” Chris grasping Dave’s hand with a large smile.

 

Dave smiles and pulls Chris into a hug, wrapping his arms around the larger man.

 

Chris hugs Dave back and let’s go. “I'll call you when I get home. okay?”

 

"Would love to hear from you~" Dave takes a small step back then slowly opens the door. "Hey umm would like to go to the beach with me at some point?"

 

“That sounds like fun, just pick a day when and I'll see if I can come.”

 

"You know what would be fun? Picking out each other's swimsuit~? I remember doing that with a few friends back home, it was silly and fun I wore a bikini~ ahaha." Dave laughed slightly.

 

Chris laughed. “That's funny, maybe we can try it but I won't wear a bikini.”

 

"If it's fair, neither will I. I prefer speedos~ Are you free on the weekend?"

 

“Yea, every week I’m free unless something comes up.”

 

"Well I hope to see you then~ I like hanging out with you."

 

“Same here~ talk to you later.” Chris leaving out, and walking to his car.

 

Dave sighs as he watches Chris leave, he gets dressed for work then leaves for business. In between his pass time, Dave checks his phone, which has a few pics of Chris sleeping. Dave smiles as he looks at the various pictures but serves his customers when they need him. After work Dave goes home and returns Chris's call.

 

"Hey Chris."

 

“Hey Dave, what’s up?"

 

**ToBeContinued.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dough Lover**

 

**Part 1: If it Didn't Turn Out Right...**

 

CHAPTER 2

 

"Sorry I didn't answer when you called, I was working, how are things? Glad to be back home?"

 

“It's fine, I figured you were at work. Things are okay, I guess I am, just a bit lonely. It was fun hanging out. Plus, you have an amazing bed, never felt more relaxed, I gotta know where you got it from.”

 

"My parents got it for me, I don't know where they got it from, sorry. But it is, isn't~?"

 

“Aww, like I woke up refreshed like my body got a massage. I gotta find a bed like that.”

 

"Wish I could tell ya but I really don't know, though you could always come back~ ahaha." Dave chuckled as he enters his house, closing the door behind him. "How's your friends uhh Dan right?"

 

“....eh, he’s being Dan….like usual...it won't be long before I'm pulled off somewhere.”

 

"What do you mean?"

 

“You know, he was at my house when I got here...ranted angrily...and I'm sure he's going to be back to pull me off later tonight to help him with something.”

 

"....he sounds kinda annoying…how often does he drag you into things? Also, what kind of things anyway?"

 

“Like at least twice a week. And like what you saw the other day just the typical revenge grudge-ish kinda things.”

 

"How does that work? Like he wants to get back at his ex's?"

 

“He goes after everything if it makes him angry enough, no one is really safe.”

 

"Sounds like a pain in the ass."

 

“It is, but Dan is my friend.”

 

"Oh, how does he make it worth your time? I mean what do you get out of it?"

 

“I don't get anything in return really. It keeps him quiet for a while.”

 

"Guess that's something…"

 

“Well I'd do the same for you cause we are friends.”

 

"Aw~ I suppose I would too but you’re not annoying, you're cool."

 

“Thanks, if you do have any problems you can always come to me...but not for revenge.”

 

"I wouldn't involve you in that stuff, unless you're good at it~?"

 

“Not good at it at all~”

 

"Well what does he do anyway? Punch people he doesn't like? Shouldn't he be in jail by now? I hope I don't come off as a jerk..it's just that...most people would have been arrested by now huh? Doing what he does huh?"

 

“He goes all out...like getting rid of places and people... He's been to jail, but...he calls for me to bail him out…like when he tried to scare the elderly to death that night you came along.”  
  
"Oh,…not to be mean but some time in jail would probably do him some good, right? At least maybe even learn a lesson?"

 

“I'd have to move far away, to stay away from the receiving end of his revenge, but even after moving I feel like he would still find me. He won't learn, being angry is his thing, hell would freeze over before he’d calm down.”

 

"Oh,…."

 

“Yep, but I don't think I could change him, so I just go along with it.”

 

"I guess people like that don't change huh?"

 

“...it would take something more than jail, but other than that you're right.”

 

"Well how about something nice? What kind of activities do you like to do?"

 

“I like swimming, running...as long as I'm doing something it's fun. You?”

 

"I like those too but I also like traveling like around town."

 

“That sounds like fun, so what's the deal, like you have a secondary place or something?

 

"No, well my shop~ but not really do you?"

 

“I wish, I do have the money for it...but it seems like too much work to keep up with.”

 

"Well I do love our talks, I hope you'll come by shop some time soon~"

 

“I will, you will see me soon.”

 

Dave said his goodbye then waited for Chris to say his before hanging up and went into his room. Dave strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed, he grabs a pillow and holds it close to his body, hiding Chris's undergarments in it. He thinks to himself about how to make Chris's life better, and the thought of having Dan around was going to be a problem.

 

When Dave woke up, he stretched out his limbs and snuggled up to his Chris pillow before getting ready for the day. Dave went through his daily routines before going to open his shop for the day.   

 

The day passed slowly for Chris on the other hand, not recovering well from the crazy night Dan dragged him through, he was sent home early from work. Chris fell asleep at a red light on his way back home holding up traffic, consequently he was ticketed and instead of being arrested on the spot, he was driven home. Where Chris passed out on his couch for a bit.

 

Later that night Dave called Chris as he headed home. Chris picked up groggily and with his voice almost gone.  
 

"Oh, hey, Chris, are you ok?"

 

“....Just...peachy..”

 

"What's wrong, Chris?"

 

“Nothing....just recovering..”

 

"From your play date with Dan?"

 

“Yeah…I’m not even sure how I got home from last night...”

 

"I don't-...did Dan drive you?"

 

“I don't remember...I haven't heard from him today...I should call him.” Chris walks around and grabs the house phone and dials Dan waiting for him to pick up. “So, what was your day like?

 

"It was ok, just the typical stuff you know, but I am worried about you, but I'm not about to get between you and your ...morally weird friend. Through I will say if you ever want to lay low you could hang with me~ or just for fun~"

 

“That sounds-” A banging at the front door startles Chris. “That's not you right, you wouldn't stalk me?”  
  
"Huh? I'm home...are you ok? I'll come over and check on you if you want I'll protect you."

 

“It must be Dan then...I'm still tired...maybe if I go to bed now I'll be left alone. Good night, I'll talk to you soon.” Chris hangs up and gets to bed.

 

Dave frowns as he closes his phone, he growls slightly as he thinks of what to do. _I can't let Dan abuse my Chris, I'll have to find where he lives and deal with him then...or very late at night, as long as Chris never finds out and comes to me for comfort._

 

Dave thinks as he gets his dinner ready and watches a watches a movie. Meanwhile Chris is lying in bed waiting for Dan to give up, but after sometime Dan breaks his window and gets in anyway, and after a small fight with Chris the pair leaves out again.

 

Once Dave finishes his dinner he calls Chris again, hoping that he was home safe and sound since it has been about forty five minutes since they last spoke.

 

“Hello?” Chris sounding exhausted as Dave could hear Dan in the background ranting angrily  

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry to call so late, I just thought that I'd make sure you were safe and sound." Dave smiled to himself hoping that his Chris was but he could still hear Dan's annoying voice in the background.

 

“.....I'm driving to Nevada.”

 

"....this begs the question: why? And why so late? You poor thing must be exhausted."

 

“Well Dan says Vegas cheated him...so he’s going to OW!! I'm DRIVING DAN CAN YOU GIVE IT A REST!?”

 

"Maybe I should let you go, drive and being on the phone is dangerous, the last thing I want is you getting hurt, especially because of me."

 

“...you sure?...okay...I'll see you soon…” Chris sighs sadly.

 

"I-uh could call you in an hour if you want? I still have to prepare for tomorrow so I'll be up for a while if you just want someone to talk to~" Dave tried to sound sweet but he was torn between being there for Chris and tearing Dan apart for working his dream man so hard. "I'm always here for y- h-hello?"

 

Dave hears nothing but Dan's yelling before the phone line clicks off. Dave growls as his hands tremble in anger, strangling his phone as wishes it was Dan's neck. Dave forcefully puts his phone on the table as he goes to make cookies, hoping to calm himself down before he calls Chris back. Dave unknowingly made Chris's favorites, only having a few to help him think of the positive future ahead of him. In order to truly get his mind off of Dan, he fantasizes about all the things he'd do to please the man of dreams, bringing him nothing but pleasure.

 

Chris frowns in the car, getting closer to Vegas his patience low, Chris steps on the gas and they speed down the road. About thirty minutes later they reach Vegas and Dan starts with his revenge, dragging an aggravated Chris with him. After another thirty minutes, Chris's phone rings, the caller I.D. displays Dave's name and number.

 

Chris picks up. “Hello??”

 

"Hey Chris me again, hope this is a good time, don't want you getting in trouble, through with Dan there that part seems unlikely, anyway just calling to check in, how is the revenge going?"

 

“He's trying to get his money back..before setting it all on fire...he was screaming something about demons of Vegas…”

 

"He's certainly a passionate man huh? Though not the kind of passion most people would like, I'd prefer a nice dinner maybe by candlelight and roses and..you..."

 

“I really would like that right about now...I've been sitting around here and this guy bought me a drink, he insisted that I drink it, but I poured it in a flowerpot...he’s been walking by being creepy. As soon as this revenge is over. I don't want to do this with him ever again.”

 

"I don't want you doing it either, you could get seriously hurt and I guess so could all the other people, how about when you come back you stop by at my apartment it's much closer than your place?"

 

“What about my stuff? Like clothes...and my phone charger…I left my charger in the wall….”

 

"I can run by and get it and some spare clothes, you don't sound like you'll be getting home anytime soon anyway, I mean if you're ok with that?"

 

Chris blurts out his address. “Don't worry my window is just open for you…”

 

"Alright I'll head there now." Dave sets everything else aside so nothing goes wrong while he's out. "So, if you're not busy we could still talk?"

 

“Yes, I would love to keep talking...I mean yea…”

 

"So, uh what is a perfect date to you? I mean with anyone, even a childhood hero or celebrity crush.."

 

“I'd wanna be taken somewhere nice-”

 

"Hawaii?"

 

“Sounds relaxing…yea.”

 

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to cut you off, please go on." Dave said as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping his eyes out for Chris's house as he neared the address.

 

“It's fine~ um eating somewhere decent...not too expensive or I feel like I'm supposed to just do something after...but then I get driven home and just a nice goodnight hug or something...I'm not sure...the dates I've gone on the guys expect more…”

 

"I can kinda relate, but I haven't been on that many dates least not with men, been on a number with women, parents trying to set me up with someone, never really thinking of me but it's fine they loved me in the end well not the end but anyway my dream date...I'm guessing would be doing something outside like hiking through mountains or a forest taking breaks whenever we want just enjoying our time together  then when we reach the end we'd have a nice, probably large, meal with meat and vegetable and sweets~ a lot of sweets~ then going back home after a few photos of each other and I don't know...taking a shower with each other~?" Dave blushed and got a bit quiet as he imagined doing all the things he said with Chris.

 

“Oh, wow that sounds lovely. Whoever gets a chance to be with you sure is lucky.”

 

"Yes you are~ but I am more because I am with you~"

 

Chris blushes. “That's a really nice thing to say...I'm glad we could talk like this with each other.”

 

"I am too, through talking in person would be better, we could have snacks and maybe some soda or a glass of wine, just you and me...oh but I'm probably getting ahead of myself."

 

“Well maybe the next time we meet up, if I live through this.”

 

"Please do, you're one of the best things to happen to me...oh uh I should probably let you go, please stop by, I'll have what you need for a good night's rest." Dave hung up the phone, feeling very embarrassed, he stood before Chris's house and walked around the side, remembering something about an opened window.

 

“......oh….” Chris gets up and looks for Dan, who is excited counting up the money he’s won. Chris goes over. “Money you took and money to repair my window.” Chris looking at Dan seriously. Dan yells at Chris before changing the subject about the demons of vegas.

 

Hours later, Vegas is engulfed in flames and overrun with demons, while Dan drives out of Vegas with Chris completely passed out and tons of money in the back seat. Dan eventually gets back to LA and dumps Chris close to his house before driving off to his own place.

 

Dave comes out of Chris's house, in Chris's clothes and sees Chris's body just laying there, he quickly drags Chris in side and struggles to lift him on the couch. Once his heavy boyfriend is on the couch, Dave quickly leaves to  change his clothes and erase all undesirable traces of him. Dave sighs peacefully as he watches Chris sleep, after awhile he drags the large man to the bed and puts him over it. Dave ignores his other urges while he has Chris on his back and fully on the bed. Dave takes off Chris's orange buttoned up shirt and his shoes and puts them aside the he moves to take off his blue shirt and finally the pants.

 

After he has Chris under the covers, Dave figures that if he has a few of his clothes and the charge Chris would have a good reason to come over so he leaves with those items but decides to come back so he could enjoy Chris's silent company.      

 

Hours later, Chris wakes up in his bed with Dave fast asleep and holding onto him, both in their underwear.Chris looks at Dave and goes into a panic. _I didn't do anything to him right...I can't even remember last night...we talked….then blank….if I don't say anything nothing will be brought up..._ Chris tries to get up but realizes that he is sore all over, so he lays back down trying to wiggle out of Dave’s grip.

 

Dave groans as Chris tries to escape his loving hold and wakes as he comes close to getting out of it.  


"C-Chris? hmm just a few minutes longer..." Dave exclaims, exhaustively, as he pulls Chris closer and tries to go back to sleep, rubbing has face on Chris's back.

 

Chris freezes up nervously. “ S-sure...how much longer?…..I really have to use the bathroom” Chris lying. Dave doesn't answer he just lets soft sounds of contentment escape from his lips.

 

Chris peels Dave's hands off, crawling out of bed on unsteady feet. Dave groans at the lost of his sleep companion but remains dormant for the time being. As Chris makes it into his bathroom and locks the door behind him, trying to figure out what happened.

 

After awhile the morning sun stirred Dave from his peaceful slumber, he groaned and stretched out, he lifted the covers revealing that he had an early riser down under. Dave shrugged and yawned before getting out of bed and looking for Chris.

 

Chris lays in his empty bathtub, lost in thought. Thinking of all the things that could have happened. Chris nervously messes with his hair and turns in the tub. Dave knocks on the bathroom door after not being able to find Chris anywhere else and noticing that the light was on.

 

“I'll be out in a little bit….”

 

"Ok sorry for bothering you, I just couldn't find you."

 

“It's okay, I'm fine.” Chris getting up out of the tub and flushing the toilet and washing his hands pretending to just be finished, before cracking the door open.

 

Dave, who was waiting on the couch, looks up and glances over at Chris and smiles.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I kinda crashed for the night..." Dave's smile gets a bit nervous as he examines Chris.

 

“It's fine...um how did you get here?” Chris saying with a nervous smile.

 

"You don't remember? Uh..you kinda invited me?"

 

“Last night was a blur...I kinda remember but I don’t I'm sorry.”

 

"It's fine...you uh said that you l-l loved me…." Dave said with a straight face trying to see how far he can go with the situation.

 

Chris’s face went pale. “R-really?....” _no no no this can't be happening right now…_ “....what was I doing yesterday?...

 

"You were with your weird friend but I just want to know the truth...do you?"

 

Chris freezes up, and bites his lip nervously. “....um...umm…. I...d-do….” Chris looks back up a little bit and looks at Dave as it feels like things are spinning around him.

 

"That's good cuz I said the same and hoped that our feelings were real." Dave smiled brightly as he got up and walked up to Chris before giving him a hug.

 

Chris patted Dave as his hands shook.and his mind was drawing blanks. Chris tried to smile but felt his body giving out.

 

"So uh do you really not remember a thing?..Also are you ok you don't look too good let's get you back in bed.." Dave had hand an am around Chris's waist as they walked back to Chris's bed.

 

Chris laid back in bed. “I remember us talking...then Dan...then I woke up in bed…I'm sorry…” Chris looking genuinely upset.

 

"Its alright well we talked about you spending the night at my place because it would be easier for you so told me how to get into your house and I got you a spare set of clothes and the charger for your phone but you never came so I got worried and went back to your house and found you outside on the sidewalk, so I brought you inside and put you in your bed...you talked in your sleep but I didn't know that then so I...uhh returned the favor..I got us both undressed and hoped that you'd feel better in the morning…" Dave said as he sat on the side of Chris's bed. "..I do love you but I guess this is a lot to take in, I'll give you some time to yourself if you want?"

 

“...on the sidewalk….he dropped me in the middle of the street, so I assume he stole my car too….and he breaks my window…” Chris squinting angrily.  
  
"Maybe I could talk to him into getting your car back, where does he live?" Dave asked as he laid a hand on Chris's shoulder.

 

“I’ll just buy another one….”

 

"That's absurd cars are so expensive I'm sure we could talk to him about it..."

 

“Once it's gone, it's gone...okay?” Chris pulling Dave over and leaning on him stressed. “I try to help him...I try to be a good friend..and it never works out...I want to stay by you tonight, I don't want to deal with it tonight.”

 

"Of course do you want to stay here? Or eventually later today head over to my place? I'm fine with either." Dave says as he leans his head on Chris's.

 

“We could eventually go to your place I'll get some clothes if you don't mind me staying for a few days.”

 

"That would be- uh I would like to have your company for as long as you feel comfortable." Dave says, trying to keep his excitement contained.

 

“Are you serious about loving me or is it a joke?”

 

"I wouldn't joke about that, especially since I know now you do too."

 

“...okay...I trust you...but...I wanna continue like this.”

 

"To-together? Or am I missing something?"

 

Chris looks down. “.....S-sure…”

 

Dave turns and faces Chris, he wraps his arms around him, still a little unsure but going with the safer bet.

 

Chris hugs Dave back. “Do you want anything like some sweets?”

 

 "Only if you join me."

 

“Okay….but I'm not going to eat much.”

 

"That's fine...I don't plan to either but we should have a real meal some time after that. Come on." Dave got out of bed, holding Chris's hands and slowly helping him get to his feet.

 

Chris opens the freezer and grabs some strawberry ice cream giving Dave his own tub of ice cream. “ You want whipped cream?”

 

Dave chuckled as he sat at the kitchen table. "Uh sure why not? You know you have a really nice place, so much more space than my little apartment."

 

Chris grabs the whipped cream and grabs two spoons, giving one to Dave. “I bought it because I thought it would be fun to have friends over, it was good in the beginning but then people just stopped coming. Then Dan would come by and trash the place, I'd consider moving. But I'm not sure who would want to buy this place.”

 

"I'm not one to ask about prices and all that but it seems like it's a great house." Dave says before taking a bite out of the ice cream.

 

Chris begins to nom on his ice cream. “ I've had so many memories with that car...it was my baby.”

 

"What would he do with it? Keep it?"

 

“Usually I don't get my stuff back. But I'm not sure what he would do to my car.”

 

"Come on, I bet we can get it back before he does anything to it, if we actually try that is.."

 

“I guess…”

 

"Or I could, you should probably rest you've had a rough night."

 

“But how are you going to find him?”

 

"Just tell me his address and I'll find a way, it can't be that hard."

 

“You know that sounded a bit scary. You're not going to hurt Dan right? If you find the car I'll be happy..” Chris looking at Dave.

 

"I will try my best...but self defense is a thing-"

 

“.....I’ll come with you….I don’t want either of you getting in trouble.”

 

"Alright." Dave smiles as he eats his ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream by the way."

 

“No problem, I'm going to get my clothes now.” Chris gets up and goes into his room.

 

Dave sighs lightly as he finishes his ice cream and puts both bowls into the sink.

 

A few moments later Chris comes out with a large duffle bag. “I have what I need. Tomorrow I'll call a repairman to fix the window.”

 

"Whats with the bag?" Dave asked as he walked towards Chris.

 

“It's just some clothes…” Chris looking at Dave.

 

"Alright well I can't go out in my underwear, I gotta change too then we can go."

 

“...Yea…” Chris keeping his eyes on Dave’s face.

 

Dave smiled and went into Chris's room then came out a while later in his clothes. Then took the bus down to Dan's area, the stop being not too far from where he actually lives.

 

“ I'm still sorry for this, I really owe you.” Chris getting off the bus and walking to Dan’s door.

  
"Don't worry, you don't owe me anything but Dan owes you a car."

 

“Yea. um are you sure you wanna come with me?”

 

"Well already gone this far and plus I wouldn't leave you."

 

“Okay.” Chris knocks on Dan's door. Not getting a response, Chris bangs on the door.  
  
Dave and Chris hear Dans complaining before he swings open his door. “What are you doing here Chris, don't you have any consideration for others while they are sleeping!?” Dan frowning angrily at Chris.  
  
“You have my car, can I get it back?”  
  
“See Chris...about that car, you actually don't really need it right now.When I'm done with it I’ll return it.”

 

“Dan! Look I want it back.” Chris upset and glaring at Dan. “Now, Dan...the keys.”

 

“I'm not done right now, so no!” Dan pushing back Chris and slamming his door shut.

 

Chris looks at Dave. “This is what I mean...”

 

"I can see that he is definitely a prob- one of a kind. But we can't give up, what does he like?"

 

“He has a cat...he loves it. But he about hates everything else...maybe I can just grab the keys and go…”

 

"Probably he's bound to come out again if we keep bothering him." Dave starts knocking on the door.

 

“What do you want now Chr-” Dan opens his door to notice Dave. “What do you want? are you Chris’s bodyguard or something?

 

"...hmm love the sound to that, actually I was just wondering if you would let me fill your car with gas, if you're living in this place you can't have that much money." Dave said that last part as he saw how much of a mess Dan's room was in.

 

“I do have money, you stuck up brat! Living cheap saves me money!”

 

"B-brat? I'm a brat? You're the one who's the size of a toddler! Throwing hissy fits like theres no tomorrow!!"

 

“SHORT….I'M JUST SHORT! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT WANT TO COME KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AND TRY TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD LIVE THEN EXPECT ME NOT TO LOSE IT!!! YOU ARE A STUCK UP THINK YOU KNOW-IT-ALL BRAT!!!”  

 

Dave motions Chris inside as he and Dan continue to yell at each other. "How about I give you a five foot step ladder so you could at least look me in the eyes while you throw your three year old tantrum you little elf! There's living cheap and then there's just being a broke jerk who couldn't even pay his way through the homeless shelter!!"

 

Chris looks around Dan's messy room looking through his stuff. Dan's cat, Mr. Mumbles, eyes Chris before the cat lays in Dan's bed and a jingle is heard, Chris goes to the bed and finds the keys and puts them in his pocket,before sliding out of his home.

 

“ I'M NOT BROKE, I RECENTLY CAME INTO SOME MONEY YOU STUPID CHILD!! HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE BEFORE I REALLY DECIDE TO HURT YOU!”

 

"What are you gonna do you little ankle biter?! Break your little dollie? How about I put you in a time out?! Not that you'd ever learn a lesson, you're too stupid to even think your way out of a paper bag, let alone anything resembling personal growth! Sooner see pigs fly.."

 

“You really are an idiot kid. So I wonder if you know how many guys have broken into the man you like so much~ I was going to keep it to myself since he was happy, but I guess if this is the route we are going~” Dan grinning  

 

Dave stands up straight as he looks down at Dan with a cold look, he looks up to see Chris checking the room."you should have kept that to yourself." Dave gives Dan a strong knee to the stomach, watches him kneel over in pain with uncaring eyes. He glances up to see Chris now looking and walking to them.   

 

“Whats going on?” Chris looking nervous.

 

"Sorry he nearly crossed a line. I'll make it up to you I promise." Dave frowns and takes Chris's hand looking remorseful. "Please forgive me."

 

The two get to the car, Chris opening the door for Dave then getting in the car himself and driving off. “It's okay...Dan will recover…are you okay...you look really upset...I'm sorry...”

 

"No I planned all of- the start of it but he dishonored you, and I couldn't allow that..."

 

“Huh...But he shouldn't have anything bad to say about me…um thanks.” Chris with a furrowed  brow in thought.

 

"Well don't worry I guess it wasn't that bad but it wasn't his to tell, plus tensions were high anyway...you gonna get gas?"

 

“Yeah…” Chris pulls over to the gas station and fills the car up. “ um anything you want to snack on?”

 

"Um anything you pick will be fine, thank you."

 

Chris nods going into the store, and he gets a few snacks, but has to wait for a bit because of the line. Chris comes back into the car with an armful of snacks. “So are you ready to go back to your place?”

 

"Yeah, and thanks are these for us or just me~?" Dave asks while smiling and opening on of the snacks.

 

“For us…” Chris begins to drive back to Dave’s home which takes no time at all, Chris finds a parking spot and the two leave the car, and Chris waits at Dave’s door. Dave walks to the door, carrying all the snacks which he hands to Chris so he can unlock the door, once opened the two go in. Dave helps Chris put the snacks on the kitchen table for easy access.

 

“So...you have work later right?”

 

"Actually I'll pass for the day, I won't be up for an all night shift, so I'll start tomorrow. What about you? Are you going to call in sick or something?"

 

“Well I was supposed to be there but by the looks of the time I'm sure they figured out I won't be around.”  
  
"Wells let's not worry about that stuff, umm want to watch a movie?"

 

“Sure…” Chris getting comfortable before getting on the couch.

 

Dave smiles and grabs a big bowl and after unwraps the snacks he puts them all in it, before joining Chris. Dave puts the snacks on the table by the couch as Chris searches for a movie, Dave can't help but smile. He nudges Chris a little before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. Dave wraps an arm around Chris's waist and pulls him close.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, do you want me to get anything for you or do you need anything? How about I get us a warm blanket?" Dave asked as he got up and went to grab a blanket from his room closet, Dave came back and sat down with Chris, turning so that Chris's large form was between his legs, and threw the thick blanket over him. "Like this one because it is smooth to the touch but retains a lot of heat after a while." Dave smiled as the movie starts, Chris leaned back and Dave wrapped his arms around him, sighing in contentment.       

 

A few hours pass by and the movie ends. “Are we going to marathon movies?” Chris turning to Dave.

 

"Sure?"

 

Chris looks through the movies. “Cause I've seen most of them. And I'm sure you've sat through them, I don't want to bore you in your own home.”

  
"Well we could rent a few movies I know a store that sells them we could walk there it's not too far..if you want that is.."

 

“We could always just watch some regular tv…” Chris suggests.

  
"Eheh that works too." Dave smiles, feeling a bit embarrassed."Pick whatever you like, I usually only have time for about a movie a day, I don't watch much public tv."

 

“You really do work yourself to the bone,huh?”

 

"I-uh guess, I'm used to working hard, not having something to do all the time feels a bit weird, speaking of which would you like something water or juice? I promise to get you something tomorrow, what do you usually drink?"

 

“....I can get it myself….” Chris getting up. “What do you want?”

  
"Nothing I'm fine thanks though." Dave smiles as he watches Chris.

 

Chris gets a glass and fills it with some orange juice and sits next to Dave. “Are you sure you're not thirsty or hungry for anything?” Chris’s stomach beginning to growl.

  
"No but thanks, plus if I get hungry I can just have one of the snacks on the table."

 

“Yea I guess.” Chris getting up and taking a snack before putting on another movie, and sitting next to Dave.

 

"Comfy?" Dave asks as he wraps his arms around Chris. "Hey how about tomorrow we go out by the park and walk around, I hear it's beautiful but I've never been."

 

“It is beautiful~well prepare your eyes.” Chris smiling and moving his attention to the movie.

Dave opens his mouth to say something but just blushed at what he was about to say. He just focuses on the movie, while slowly moving his hands along Chris's waist, underneath his shirt.

 

"Is this ok? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Dave asks as he weaves his hands around Chris's stomach, lightly petting it. _Maybe I'll have Dan live, his annoyance has landed Chris in my lap for a few days, at this rate I might be able to have him faster than planned. Thanks to Dan stressing out Chris, I can be his stress relief and I wonder how far I can go without overstepping. But, in Dan's case, probably shouldn't let the little bastard get too involved in Chris's life._

 

“It's….okay for now…” Chris sighing and moving around to get comfortable.

 

"Alright just let me know if I do." Dave smiles as he rests his head on Chris's shoulder, continuing to lightly rub his large burly boyfriend. "I was just thinking, where do you like to go? I mean for vacations and stuff."

 

“...I work so I don’t vacation…”

 

"E-ever? You must be so stressed. Between and Dan, ..I should take you someplace nice and soothing like a massage parlor or a hot spring."

 

“It's fine….you don't have to...seriously...I'm taking too much from you and I'm feeling guilty.”

 

"Nah don't you worry, you totally deserve it. How about next weekend, It'll be a short trip but I'll pay for everything." Dave smiled as he held Chris fondly.

 

“.....I don't know how I'm going to pay you back.”

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

“Look if I go I have to pay for something, cause I don't feel right about you paying for everything.”

 

"Gas."

 

Chris groans. “Spas are expensive….gas isn't even all that expensive lately…”

  
"Well I gotta find one first."

 

“I'll think about it.”

  
"You're very thoughtful."

 

“...I try to be…”

 

Dave smiles and he hugs Chris tighter.

 

“So ...tight…” Chris unable to pry Dave’s arms from around him. “I didn't think you would have a grip...like this."

 

"Oh, sorry." Dave softens his grip, laughing nervously.

 

Chris moves out of Dave’s immediate reach and takes a breath. “So aside from inviting me places, is there anything you want to do?”

 

"Well I actually don't do much without you, I usually just make cookies and sleep.." Dave sighs and his hands fall to his lap. "Since I moved I've been pretty alone...but thanks to you, I have something to really look for to."

 

“....Oh….wow...well I'll be here for you…” Chris warmly smiling.

 

"Thanks, I feel the same, you will always have a place here. Through now that I think about it. Hot springs are great but maybe a massage would be better, for several reasons. Have you ever had a massage before?"

 

“No, too busy at work.”

 

"Well then I guess we should do that instead. Just thought of how expensive a hot spring would be and it would really just be a very fancy hot tell least those are the only ones I've heard of but massage parlors are a lot closer and cheaper. Eheh, I just get so excited sometimes..."

 

“I have seen some walking distance from you're shop.”

 

"Anything that looks good?"

 

“A few things...but I never ventured inside.”

 

"Well they're probably not the best anyway..."

 

“Oh,...well maybe we could look it up online or something..”

 

"Later, want a drink?"

 

“Sure, thanks just water.”

 

"Gotcha." Dave got up and went to get Chris a glass of water.

 

“What do you wanna eat? I'll order out.” Chris leaning on the couch, his stomach growling.

 

"Sure, sounds great."

 

“Pizza?” Chris getting his cell phone out.

 

"Sounds fun." Dave comes back and puts Chris's drink on the table in front of him.

 

Chris calls the pizza shop ordering a few boxes of pizza, giving the place the address and his number to call. “Okay thirty minutes.” Chris looking to Dave before hanging up. “Thanks for the water.”

 

"Of course." Dave sat down next to Chris, smiling.

 

“So, anything you want to do at all?”

  
"I'm up for _anything_ ~" Dave says as he turns to Chris, placing a hand on his leg.

 

“Ha, very funny~ when I go out...I'll get you some games and stuff, hmm thinking about it we could always go for a short drive while we wait.”

 

"Uhh sure? Sorry that I don't have a lot to do, I usually don't have this much time to myself." Dave said as he glanced down, looking somewhat sad.

 

“It's not your fault, you work a lot, so don't be so sad. So, put your head up.” Chris smiling “if anything we could just do another movie.”

 

"No, it's fine, I want you to be happy plus you're probably tired of watching movies anyway."

 

“Let's go then." Chris getting up. “It will be quick okay?” Chris going to the door.

 

Dave smiled as he took hold of Chris's hand at the door. "Another reason why I love you, you make me do things, fun things~" Dave placed a kiss on Chris's cheek.

 

Chris goes down to the car and gets in with Dave before driving off to the nearest open game store. "First I'm getting you something to have some at home relaxing time with and when you have other guests over.” Chris picking up two systems and getting bundles for each.

 

Dave tilts his head with his arms crossed as he watches Chris, thinking and wondering.

 

“I mean when you do make more friends, they might wanna come over and do different things.”

"Of course." Dave said as he smiled brightly.

 

After Chris pays for everything he loads the car, and gets in and drives.

 

"Hey Chris? You look good by the way, anyway think I should get an American driver's license like you?" Dave asked as they pulled up to the pizza place. Dave turned to Chris, still having his seatbelt on.

 

“Well yeah, even if you don't have a car you should get your license, you need it to actually move around or if you get stranded in a city...you could always rent a car ya know so you should get one.”

 

"Would the one I already have not work? It's foreign but...I don't know..."

 

“You should get an American license...driving rules and stuff.” Chris getting out of the car. “I’ll be right back.” Chris runs into the store to get the pizzas and comes out with three boxes and a few drinks. Once again Chris loads the back of the car and gets back in, ready to drive again. “Do you want anything while we are out here?”

 

"No except maybe a- nevermind, it's too soon let's just go home or I don't maybe the beach? Watch the waves crash on the shore as the sunsets..or we could do that tomorrow?"

 

"We could do the beach for a little bit, before the pizza gets cold.”

 

Dave smiles as they go to the beach, Dave gets out and grabs a box and sits on the stone wall, motioning Chris to join him as he took a slice out.

 

Chris walks over and sits next to Dave taking a slice and eating it. “So quiet…”

 

"And peaceful I bet this place gets packed during the day huh?" Dave smiles as eats his slice.

 

“Probably.” Chris looking at the waves.

 

"Kinda cold but there's a nice breeze. Umm I'm free in the mornings and afternoons...wanna chill at the beach? I mean if you have nothing else to do."

 

“We could, I’ll pick you up on a Saturday or when I don't have work.”

 

"Sounds like fun, we could pick out each other's swimsuits!" Dave exclaims excitedly as he grabs another piece of pizza.

 

“Yea we can.” Chris eating two pizza slices at once.

 

 "Are you nervous about it or excited? Little of both?"

 

“A bit of both....”

 

"Me too but mostly excited. How cold do you think the water is?"

 

“Since the sun is setting...I'd guess it's cooling down now...hopefully it's sunny when we go.”

 

"Well it usually is...wanna go back or finish the sun set?"

 

“We should go back...it's getting a bit chilly.” Chris finishing off the last slice in the box.

 

Dave threw the empty pizza box in a trash can and the two went back to Dave's apartment, seeing, in the nearby distance, smoke. The two go to check it out finding the source to be Dave's cookie store. Dave rushes out of the car and stares in hour at his shop burning down.

 

"My store! No! How did this happen?!" Dave burst into tears.

 

Chris gets on the phone and calls for help, and turns to Dave to console him. Dave wraps his arms around Chris as he laments over the first business he ever owned. A few minutes later the firefighters are putting the flames out but the shop is beyond repair. Chris hugs Dave telling him that things will be alright.

 

After a half hour, the two are let go and return to Dave's apartment, where Dave undresses and lays in his bed. Chris pokes his head in and goes to sit at the side of the bed, rubbing Dave's side, staying on the positive optimistic side of things.

 

"...C-Chris?" Dave says as he turns over, facing Chris's direction.

 

“Yes?” Chris still rubbing Dave.

 

"Can you please just lay here with me, maybe turn off the lights too?"

 

“Sure, I can do that…” Chris turning off the lights, shredding a few extra layers and getting into bed with Dave.  Dave wraps his arms around Chris and is able to calm down just a bit, he buries his head in Chris's shirt trying to muffle his cries.

 

“Things could have been worse, people could have been killed.”

 

"You make a good point but why did it happen at all? I've always been so careful, there's no way it would just go up in flames like that...unless…" Dave thinks and grits his teeth having a target in mind as he slightly pulls away from Chris.

 

“.....oh no…it could have been...”

 

"I highly doubt that now...I bet it was that little jerk friend of yours."

 

“...It could have been him…”

 

"It was him wasn't it?" Dave said, more direct and nearly furious.

 

“He is all about revenge...um I'll go and find him, I'm sorry.” Chris getting out of bed. “I’ll be sure to make him apologize and make him pay you back.” Chris gets his stuff and leaves the room, and a few moments later Dave hears Chris’s car start and leave completely.

 

Dave growls to himself as he lays on his back in bed, thinking of all the horrible things he could do to Dan.

 

The next night, Chris, Dan, and Dave are at a decent restaurant with Chris in the middle trying to get the two to stop glaring at each other.

 

“Guys please, this can be fixed...but we can’t do this all night long.”-Chris  

 

“Oh, I can do this until the cows come home.” -Dan not taking his eyes off Dave.

 

"I would love to go home, I feel the IQ of  the room dropping drastically for every second that he stays here." Dave says as he stares back at Dan.

 

“Then go home, and you can cry about how your cookies are ashes.”

 

"I'd burn down something you loved but I doubt that black heart of yours knows the meaning."

 

“You're right, but who knows where you would be living then if you tried that.”

 

Dave let's out an angered sigh before leaning back into his chair and thinking.

 

“Guys, let's figure this out, Dave I want you to apologize to Dan for kneeing him in the stomach, and I want you Dan to apologize to Dave for burning down his business.”

 

"Hardly seems fair when you put it like that but fine I'll be the better of obscure company and be the bigger man, I'm sorry for kneeing you in the stomach. Dan." Dave says half-heartedly.

 

Dan glares at Dave at the comment, then looks to Chris. “I'm sorry, I burned your store down.” Dan grabbing a piece of bread and eating it.

 

“I’ll pay you back, Dave for the damage done.”- Chris

 

"That's very kind of you Chris." Dave smiled at Chris, then turned his attention to the other people in the restaurant and sighed. "...well that's probably as good as things are gonna get, I'm going home. Bye Chris...Dan."

 

Chris smiles lightly as Dan grins and waves Dave away. “Now, Chris, on to what I wanted to do tonight...”  

 

Dave goes home, already having his own revenge plan in mind to take Dan out of the picture. He so badly would love to make him just disappear but he could see that, that would just put him in the hot seat with the law and with Chris. Dave gets a text from Chris asking how much would it cost for the shop to be built over again.

 

Dave replies with an honest estimate and says that it's not exact. He also sends a text asking how he can be friends with Dan, not just from his point of view but in general with all the terrible things Dan does.

 

The text goes along the lines of going to camp together as kids, and that they just got along. Towards the end of the text he blames himself, and saying he might just be as worse and that maybe they shouldn't see each other for a while.  

 

-Chris, don't leave me now...it's not your fault, you just have a easy going personality, please still hang out with me?

 

-That's why I'm worse than Dan. he may do things, but I stand and watch things go to hell. But I'm not sure... I don't want anymore damage to be done.

 

-Ah um well uh knowing it's a problem is one thing, doing something about it is quite another, are you gonna do anything about?

 

-Me trying to keep Dan from doing things always fails.

 

-well least you try...kinda surprised he's got away with so many..how about not paying his bail next time? That's bound to help, speaking of which you should really hang out and relax, shouldn't be too hard on yourself

 

-yea...but I can’t I have work this week, srry.

 

-oh well, that's a good excuse I guess...thought you were picking me up through?

 

-I'm not lying. I'm not sure if this is a good week or not. I’ll be at the office till late.

 

Dave stops himself mid text, erasing it, then thinks rationally; remembering that it's not Chris he should being getting mad at.

 

-fine. I guess it makes sense

 

-in the meanwhile to keep yourself busy...open the things I bought for you and try it out.

 

-okay, I'll do that, thank you for buying them for me; I show probably get some sleep.

 

-alright, good night.

 

\- Yeah you too.

 

Over the week, Chris has been distant despite Dave's attempts to have short get-togethers. On the weekend, Dave dons his old black uniform and followed Chris. Dave monitored his adventures with Dan, making mental notes.  

 

“Can you drive any slower Chris!?” Dan growled as he hit Chris, who barely flinched at his hits.  
  
“It's called following the road’s rules. Don't you get tired of hurting people?”  
  
“They always cast the first stone, so I have to do it, so keep driving~!” Dan  
  
“You know I'm not doing this anymore for you. As good as friends that we are it's-”  
  
“Shut up!! And look over there!” Dan pointing to a children's park. “Those stupid kids making too much noise when I'm trying to relax. And what's worse is that more keep coming, we are going to show them that life isn't all about sliding and swings.”

 

“We? I don't want to help you, plus kids make noise it's what they do, it's a public park!”

 

“You are going to help me Chris, now park and let's do this.”

 

Chris stares at Dan. “No, they are just kids, you could go to jail for a long time if you hurt them, and I can't pay bail then for you. Look I got paid a few days ago, we could just go to a bar...or something, I'll pay for it.”

 

Dan growls and hits on Chris for a while before telling Chris to drive to the bar. They make it to the bar without another incident, and Dan makes Chris drink with him until Dan passes out. Chris picks the passed out Dan up and puts him in the back seat of the car and begins to drive Dan back home. Chris eventually makes it to Dan’s place where he grabs Dan and his keys and takes him to his apartment and leaves them. Chris gets back in his car and begins to drive for home, Chris falls asleep at the wheel a few times but is able to recover before hurting himself, once Chris gets home he stumbles through his door and lays on his couch halfway, leaving his house door unlocked.

 

Dave jumps down from the rooftop and locks the door from the inside before closing the door so no one could get in. Dave then leaves abruptly to go to Dan's apartment, which he easily enters. Dave silently approaches the passed out Dan and pulls out a small needle, he opens Dan's mouth and pricks the inside, just behind a back tooth. Dave smiles to himself and leaves the room, leaving no sign that he was even there. "There that should keep the little pest out of commission for a while."

 

Dave quickly heads back home and hides his black gi and his needles before resuming like nothing had happened, though he couldn't make the smile on his face go away even if he wanted it too.

 

Chris wakes up the next day with a nasty hangover. He gets water and lays in bed calling Dan to see if he's okay. When Dan doesn't answer, Chris just leaves a message, then looks at all the missed calls from Dave during the week.  
  
-R you having fun with the games?

Chris sending the message and laying the phone down.

 

-Yeah they're cool, thanks

 

-Anyway srry for not going out with you. I wanted to think about things.I'll ttyl.

As Chris goes back to sleep.

 

-sure

 

Dave rolled his eyes and relaxed on the couch as he thought about his new source of income.

 

A few hours later Chris gets up, gets washed and dressed in some decent pajamas then eats a bit before heading into his room and watching some TV, but lost in thought. Eventually Chris falls back asleep.

 

Dave tried out Chris's games, finding them not too bad but nothing special; however, he did love the fact Chris got them for him and him alone. Dave couldn't sleep, he didn't feel tired or anything so he stayed up playing games and baking.

 

The next morning, Chris got up early, and after his usual routine, he drove to Dave’s calling him as he was outside the door.

 

"Hey Chris, what’s up?"

 

“Nothing really, just wanted to stop by to give you something.”

 

"Oh, ok, what is it?" Dave said as he got dressed more appropriate.

 

“It's just money...you know, for rent and food and stuff.” Chris a bit nervous, but smiling.

 

"Oh, how nice well I'll be down in a minute ok?"

 

“Okay.” Chris waits on Dave getting nervous trying to think of something to talk about when he comes down.

 

Dave puts on his shoes then goes to invite Chris inside.

 

 _Well he doesn't seem upset, but I'm still feeling nervous, just take nice calming breaths. Oh why am I kidding myself...he must be furious._ Chris now sweating nervously, he puts his shaking hands in his pockets.

 

"Would you like some water? Please have a seat." Dave says nicely.

 

“Sure, thanks.” Chris taking a seat in the living room taking his hands from his pockets, and leaning his head on the arm of the couch. “So how was your week?”

 

"......boring and lonely, and yours?" Dave asks as he pours Chris a glass of water.

 

“Oh,...I'm sorry about that...well I took some extra hours during the week then on the weekend I got Dan to not destroy a public park…and we drank.”

 

"Sounds like fun." Dave says blandly, handing Chris his drink.

 

“Not really.” Chris sipping the water. Chris goes in his pocket and pulls out a large envelope. “I'm really sorry for Dan’s behavior, um this is for rent, food and other stuff.”

 

"Thanks." Dave gently takes the envelope and puts it in his pocket. "So, you gonna stay for a friendly visit or gonna leave me alone again?"

 

“I can stay for a little bit...I don't have work until later.” Chris being stung with guilt.

 

"That's nice, so you do drink?" Dave said as he sat down next to Chris. "Anyway, I could get you to drink with me?"

 

“Well…” Chris looks to Dave and decides not to go on with the details. “Sure...I'll drink with you.”

 

"Good, I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore..." Dave holds himself as he stares down at the ground, turning away from Chris.

 

“I do like you, but after something like what happened, I figured you needed time away from me.”

 

"Away from you? Well guess I could see why you'd think that. Even if you couldn't have been more wrong. But it's fine, how's your friend?"

 

“...I haven't talked to him...I'll call him later to see if he's okay…” Chris messing with his fingers.

 

"Hm, well anyway how's work?" Dave asked before getting himself a drink of water.

 

“...more frustrating and tiring than usual...since I've taken some extra hours.”

 

"Oh, sorry to hear it." Dave said as he returned to the couch.

 

“Eh it's fine~” Chris shrugging. “It's not like a few extra hours are going to kill me.”

 

"Hopefully, but I am glad you're good."

 

“Yea...it would have been nice for Dan to help at least...”  

 

"Good luck with that."

 

“Yeah..” Chris leans on the arm of the couch.

 

"Well thanks for the money, I can use to make another store..."

 

“It's no problem, I still have some more to give to you. But I gotta move around some funds.” Chris looks around a bit.

 

"Well don't go too much out of your way..."

 

“I want to be a good friend...so I'll pay you back in full. Usually when things don't get paid back quickly enough you get sued.”

 

"...I'm guessing they sue you and not Dan? Or are you the one that ends up paying for it?"

 

“Some people know Dan has no huge amounts of money to give, and if he did he wouldn't pay people off. It's only happened one time and that was because Dan tore down my parents’ house. I had nothing to do with that, but because he's my friend they blamed me for it.”

 

"Sounds like you get blamed a lot..."

 

“It happens, my mom felt bad and I only had to pay half, but she really wished I had never met him. But then I stay cause who else is going to make sure he doesn't actually kill anyone.”

 

"He sounds like more of a burden than a friend.."

 

“...Ehhh...well there's nothing I can do now, so I just stay.”

 

"......right well I am sorry to hear it, guess that makes you a good friend."

 

Chris puts his head down on the arm of the couch, the stress radiating off of him.

 

Dave puts his drink down and pulls Chris close to him, rubbing his back. "Looks like you could use a break least for a little while."

 

“What kind of break?”

 

"Just trust me and close your eyes."

 

“Okay, Dave.” Chris closes his eyes.

 

Dave help Chris stand up, Dave takes off his first layer then then next with Chris getting a little nervous.

 

“...D-Dave...what are you doing?”

 

"Gonna give you a massage to help you relax."

 

“Okay…” Chris calming down a bit. Dave smiles as he lays his hands on Chris's bareback. Dave rubs certain areas in Chris's back making him feel a lot better and much more relaxed. Dave smiled as Chris lets out soft moans of satisfaction.

 

“You're good at this...feels so good. When did you take classes?”

 

"Uhhh back home...mom taught me...do you really like it?"

 

“Ohh…yea it feels nice.”

 

"Glad to hear it. I would love it if...uh well you should stop by _after_ work, if you want?"

 

“I'll be getting home late...really late.”

 

"Well it's like I have anything else to do..but if you really don't want to.."

 

“...I'll come by…you're not doing much...I owe you.”

 

"That would be nice, I'll make you a nice late dinner, when do you think you'll come around by?"

 

“... I get off of work at 1am I could be by you in 45 minutes.”

 

"Well then I guess I'll take an early nap."

 

“I gotta get going. I guess I'll see you later.”

 

"Wait before you go-" Dave said as he turned Chris around to face him.

 

“Yes?”- Chris.

 

Dave wrapped his arms around Chris's half naked form and kissed him.

 

Chris stood there unable to say a word, he pulled away and went to the door, his face red. “I-I'll see you later…”

 

"Uh Chris? Your clothes?" Dave says as he picks up Chris's shirt and jacket off the couch and holds it out for him.

 

“Thank you…” Chris takes the clothes still blushing and puts it all on before leaving.

 

"Not to make you uncomfortable but I really do like you and hope that we can spend more time together in the future."

 

“Yea...we can hang out...that's why we are friends…”

 

"..are we only just friends? ...even with time?" Dave asks walking with Chris to his car.

 

“...look I'm going to be late for work...we can talk about this later.” Chris getting into his car and driving off.

 

"Hmmm well it wasn't technically a no." Dave walked back into his room and takes a nap.

 

Chris drives to work, thinking about if he should go back to Dave’s. Chris sighs and decides it's just the best decision not to have Dave upset with him. Chris works well into the night making calls and eventually his shift ends. Chris calls Dan again and gets his voicemail, worried Chris makes a detour to Dan’s house, and sees that Dan isn't home at all. Again, Chris calls Dan and has the same result. Chris then assumes that Dan has gone off in a revenge plot again. Chris then gets in his car and drives to Dave's, calling him.

 

"Hello Chris. What's up?"

 

“Sorry for being late. You did want to hang out right?”

 

"Yeah of course, you seem distressed is something wrong?"

 

“No, no I'm fine, just been working…”

 

"Oh, well I hope you had a productive time."

 

“It was, I'm at your door.”

 

"Oh, okay, see you soon then." Dave chuckled as he ended the call, he answered the door and let Chris inside. "The food is still cooking but it shouldn't be too long... So how was your day?"

 

“Work was the same. I hate it but then it's just a routine thing…it's annoying to look at the same things every day. So, it was decent...like usual.”

 

"Oh, I can imagine...so um wanna play on of those video games with me?"

 

“Sure, sounds good.”

 

"Wonderful, it's more fun to have someone to play with."

 

“What do you want to play?” Chris looking at the games.

  
"You can pick."

 

Chris looks through the games and picks out a racing game. “We have this…”

 

"Cool."

 

Chris starts up the game and sits on the couch, Dave joins him and they enjoy it for a while, before Dave has to finish up the dinner preparations. Dave and Chris play for a little while the food cools down. Once Dave feels that it's ready, the two stop and eat. Over the dinner, Dave and Chris talked about their relationship, agreeing that they are good friends and can become something in the future. An hour passes by, Chris gets his jacket and gets ready to leave.

 

"Sure, you don't wanna stay a little? For some dessert?"

 

“I’ll stay for dessert...it's just that it's getting late…” Chris yawning and putting his jacket down.

 

"Wonderful, have a seat, I got a few things just for this." Dave said as he opened the freezer.

 

Chris takes a seat in the kitchen watching Dave going the freezer. Dave pulled out two pints of ice cream and put both of them in the microwave for just a few seconds as he got a box of cookies and chocolate syrup. Dave got a bowl, put a large scoop of each flavor then gently decorated it with chocolate then put two cookies in the scoops and hand it to Chris, along with a spoon.

 

“Thank you, this looks really good.” Chris tastes the ice cream and a wide smile goes across his face. “It tastes so good too!”

 

"Great. I'm glad you like though it is kinda simple, next time I'll hopefully have something better." Dave smiled as he watched Chris enjoy his dessert.

 

“You aren't going to have any?” As Chris slowed down a little bit to look at Dave.

 

"No, I got them for you. I'm glad it made you happy. Which is all I want." Dave smiled brightly as his finger entwined on the table.

 

“Oh, okay.” Chris kept eating the ice cream until he was done. Chris sat there for a few rubbing his stomach.

 

"I know I have a ways to go before we can get really comfortable with each other…but..." Dave blushed and stops talking as he smiles lightly trying to avoid Chris's gaze.

 

Chris yawns again. “What were you going to say?”

 

"Uh umm, that...you're very...sexy..." Dave smiles as he glances up at Chris then looks at his empty bowl. "Oh, I'll just take that for you." Dave says reaching for the bowl.

 

“Oh, thank you…” Chris putting his head down and blushing.

 

"Um, I don't want to sound overbearing but it’s too late for you to drive, a lot of bad people are out this late doing who knows what. You should stay here for the night." Dave said as he turns to face Chris.

 

“I was going to ask to stay over, cuz I'm tired. I just need a shower and some rest.” Chris rubbing his eyes yawning more.

 

"Of course, I think I have a few spares of your clothes when you were planning to stay over, through instead you blew me off. But come on." Dave walked over to Chris and offered his hand to him.

 

Chris takes Dave’s hand. “I really am sorry…seriously.”

 

"I know, though, I hope you realize that I never can get mad at you. For anything Dan does, you're just too perfect. Of a friend." Dave says searching Chris's reactions as he helped him out of his chair, then taking a step closer so their bodies were almost touching.

 

“I’ll do my best to treat you better.” Chris feeling guilty. “I won't hang out with Dan as much so we could work on our friendship…”

 

"I would really like that and it's not just for me. As much as I want to keep you just all to myself, it's good for you to live a good life without having to worry about stopping someone from burning down a shop or destroy a park, you need this as much as I do if not more." Dave said as he left a hand slide its way up Chris's body to his cheek, holding it fondly.

 

“I guess…” Chris moving his face away to yawn again. “I'm so tired.”

 

"I bet come on let's get you in bed." Dave held onto Chris's hand as he leads him to the bedroom, letting the large man go in first. "Just so you know-" Dave said as he stood behind Chris, sliding his orange shirt off of him. "I really do think-" Dave's hands held the bottom of Chris's shirt and lifted it, helping him to be half naked once more. "That we can have a great relationship-" Dave walked in front of Chris and his hands went to the button on Chris pants, moving Chris's own hands out of the way. "Even with Dan's…intervening but-" After undoing the button, Dave's hands slid the zipper down then the pants. "You- lift-" Chris lifted his foot, letting Dave take off his pants. "have to- other foot- be the boss and decide how happy you want to be."  Dave stood up, tossing Chris's pants aside before standing up to face his blushing crush. "And I do make you happy don't I? Please be honest."   

 

“Y-yea…you do, I have a lot of fun with you.” Chris still blushing, then even more so as Dave started to undress in front of him, blushing but not being shy like before..

 

"Glad to hear it, I just want to make one request before you pass out okay?" Dave asked looking up at Chris admiring his hairier bigger form.

 

“I still want to shower...I'd feel worse getting into a clean bed dirty…but what is your request?”

 

"I just want a real kiss from you, doesn't have to be long or anything spicy I just want you to kiss me." Dave said in his underwear, being serious but very calm and relaxed.

 

“......you mean right now?” Chris getting nervous, as he thought about it.

 

"I don't want you shrugging it off as a dream, the more awake you are, the better, I don't want you forgetting about it...it really hurt my feelings when you didn't even remember saying that you loved me." Dave frowned, looking away and looking like he was about to cry but was holding back.

 

“...Dave…”

 

"No, no, I'm sorry I just really like you, I'm overstepping I'm sorry I just love you so much." Dave wiped his eyes and tried to return to his typical demeanor.

 

“Dave can you wait just a little bit...I'll get in the shower to wake up a bit...then I’ll do it, okay?”

 

"No, it’s ok, I know you'll just be doing it because I brought it up, I know you'll still like me even if you don't prove it." Dave turned around and laid on his bed, facing away from Chris, quickly grabbing a pillow to hug. Chris went silent as he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm just going through a lot, that store was my pride and joy and I didn't have anybody there for me, just for my cookies, everyone was too busy for me. There are fresh towels in the bathroom and there's a set of your clothes in the closet down the hall. Have a nice shower." Dave choked out as he clung to the pillow tighter.

 

Chris goes over to Dave’s side of the bed and wipes his tears before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading to the shower. “I promise, I'll make it up to you.”

 

Dave smiles as he hears the door to his room close, he touches his cheek the licks the fingers as a wider grin spreads across his face. Dave gets up and goes into the kitchen cleaning the bowl Chris ate from while having the spoon he used in his mouth. _It can only get better._ Dave thought as he went into the closet and looked at Chris's clothes. He smiled at the sets of clothing, having stashed the underwear under the mattress. Dave then went to the bathroom door, listening in and slowly opening the door just a little bit, not enough to draw Chris's attention. Dave sighed to himself as he thought about something then thought of something new.

 

"Hey Chris, sorry to intrude, just taking your garments and putting it with the others so I can have them be washed tomorrow, sorry again." Dave said as he went into the bathroom, pretending not to be looking at Chris and not staying very long. Dave signified his leave by closing the door a little louder than normal.

 

Chris comes out of the bathroom with a towel on and walks to the closet getting a pair of pajamas, before going back into the room. “Dave, thanks for taking my clothes, and I'm grateful to have someone like you as a friend…”

 

"Chris that's so sweet, I feel the same, please come here, you don't mind a hug do you?" Dave asked as he stood up opening his arms. Chris went over and hugged Dave, who wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry if what I said to you seemed cruel, I didn't mean it to." Dave smiled weakly as he rested his head on Chris's chest.  "I just really want you in my life." Dave said softly like a whisper but loud enough so that Chris could hear.

 

Chris rubs Dave's back. “Well I'm in your life already you're my friend, and we talked about the future and stuff let's not rush it.”

 

"I know, I don't have that much experience in the dating area. I'm sorry, guess I'm just trying to deal with everything...and I just want to thank you for putting up with my advances. I know you have your hands full enough with Dan, let alone a hormonal twenty-one-year-old." Dave said looking up at Chris.

 

“It's fine, it's not like you're worse than him. I'd be worried if that was the case.”

 

Dave chuckled as a smile spread across his face. "You don't have to worry Chris all I want is what's best for you, through I can only do so much. As long as you're happy with me, then I know that I'm doing the right thing. That I am the right one for you, though, that's actually your choice not mine."

 

Chris lets go of Dave. “Well it's pretty late now~ it's about time to hit the hay, we can talk more in the morning.” Chris laying in Dave's comfy bed and in a matter of minutes being completely knocked out.  

 

Dave chuckled lightly as he turned off the bedroom light; smiling and nodding at Chris's statement. "Hit the hay? Never heard that before I love it."  Dave knelt in front of Chris's sleeping form and slowly placed a kiss on his lips. Then when Chris didn't stir, he did it again. Dave smiled and slowly slid the blanket down, revealing a few of the buttons of Chris's striped shirt at a time. Dave began unbuttoning Chris's top shirt, being very careful and taking it slow. He would occasionally lick Chris's cheek to cheek just to test how deep a sleeper he was. After the first half of the buttons, Dave stopped, letting his hands explore the large burly body. Dave smiled as Chris would occasionally make a noise or some sort of sound in his slumber. Dave replies to the sounds by saying sweet things to Chris very lightly.

 

Soon Dave got up, sporting a very prominent bulge. He thought of a plan then left the room to enact a part of it.

 

**ToBeConinued.**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Dave got up, sporting a very prominent bulge. He thought of a plan then left the room to enact a part of it. When he returned, he got in bed with his dream man. Dave's hands re-buttoned Chris's shirt within a minute then moved on to something more exciting. Dave smiled as his hands undid the buttons guarding Chris's member. They easily fell before his skills. At this time, Dave was very alert and patient, not wanting to get caught in such a state, least not yet.  Not getting a red flag, Dave continued to fondle his love. Dave dently guides Chris's flaccid member along with his bags, out. Dave eagerly strokes the member. Dave smiled as he held his partner in his hands. He decided to dare risk it all and tried to roll Chris towards him so he would be on his back. As Dave slowly began to move Chris, Chris reached his hand out and spoke.    
  
“No...I'm too full...no more food….” Chris talked out before going back to a deeper sleep. Dave sighed in relief as he got Chris to lay on his back.  Dave then smiled as he gently rubbed Chris's cheek. 

 

"You are just the cutest." Dave's hands unbuttoned the bottom half of Chris's shirt, exposing the lower half of his large belly. Dave smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chris's form, rubbing the hairy stomach. "If only you loved me as much as I loved you big guy. But it's alright, you'll be with me anyway." Dave said before pulling away to take off his underwear, then took off Chris's but not peeking at what his member actually looked like. "Sorry for this big guy. Luckily you won't feel a thing, probably have a better sleep but still." Dave struck certain nerves in Chris's body to put him completely out of commission. Dave put his underwear in Chris's hand then pulled the large man on top of him, letting out a grunt at the sudden weight put on him. However, Dave soon got comfortable and wrapped his arms around his heavy man crush, seizing the opportunity to rub the fleshy mountains under the sheets. Dave eventually fell asleep not having his arms around Chris but enjoyed their close contact. 

  
  


The next morning, Chris groggily wakes up feeling something under him. Chris glances and sees Dave under him. Chris jumps away from Dave taking the sheets with him as he jumped back and seeing him completely naked. Chris then looks to his hand to see that he has Dave's briefs in his hands. Chris throws the briefs to the side...and he then notices he's pretty naked himself.  _ Oh, my god what did I do last night, I'm sure I was asleep….oh god.... What did I do... _ Chris’s mind goes in circles as he's shaking with fear. Chris breathed deeply trying to calm himself trying to figure out what to do now.

 

In a few minutes, Chris hears Dave groan as he gets up. Dave yawns as he sits up, slowly opening his eyes to see Chris. "Morning sunshine." Dave says as he tiredly gets out of bed, walking over to Chris.  

 

Chris backs up. “Wait what happened!?” 

 

"W-what do you mean? You fell asleep and I turned out the lights then I fell asleep. Why do you a-as….o-oh my." Dave blushed as he saw Chris's treasure, unaware of his own as he grew aroused. 

 

Chris covers himself and looks away. “Dave you're naked put some clothes on!” 

 

"W-what? Oh, god!! How did this happen?!" Dave asked in shock and fear as he turned away from Chris, covering himself but stealing glimpses at Chris's hot bod.

 

“I don't know...this is not funny, is anyone else here?”

  
"What? No why would there be? ..this is so embarrassing.." Dave stared at the ground with a completely red face.

 

“It's the only way….cause how else would we be like this?”   
  
"I really don't know..." 

 

Chris gets up and starts to look for his boxers. “I think I should just go.”

 

"I don't feel safe here anymore..." Dave said as he sunk to the floor balling himself up.

 

“Just get your stuff and get dressed….you can stay by me.”

 

"Y-you sure? Lately things have just gone from bad to worse for me..."

 

“Yea I can't leave you here…” Chris getting his clothes on quickly, somewhat noticing Dave's glances.

 

"O-o-ok..thank you..." Dave slowly rose to his feet then went into the closet in the room and got dressed; through looking very distraught during it as he tried look for certain things. 

 

“….What's the matter?” Chris fully dressed. "It can't be that hard to find clothes..” Chris not glancing at Dave at all.

 

"I-I'm missing some of my clothes that I brought over, they were really expensive...I also can't find..any of my underwear...why would someone do this?" Dave said as he grabbed a few of his average street clothes and sighed. 

 

“I don't think it was Dan, too much to do on his own, but anyway let's get going…”   

 

"Yeah ok..." Dave followed Chris out, noticing that he wasn't wearing any underwear either. When the two leave the room they find the apartment totally trashed and things either missing or destroyed. Dave clings to Chris on the verge of tears as they walk out to Chris's car, which was beat up but not unuseable.

 

“My car! My baby!” Chris hugging his car. “When did things get so bad?….” Chris and Dave get in the car and drive back to Chris’s home. Chris unlocks his door and lets Dave in. “ You can put your stuff in the guest room. It's right next to my room.”

 

"Okay..thanks again and sorry about your car..I hope it can get fixed.." Dave says sounding defeated as he walks towards the guest room.

 

After Chris gets settled in his room, he calls his car insurance. After that grueling conversation is over, he checks on Dave. “You alright?”

 

"....I guess...I am glad that we are alive..."-Dave said as he was balled up on the bed. 

 

Chris walks in and sits next to Dave. “Everything is okay, just a few clothes were taken and a few things were broken but we got out without a scratch.” Chris rubs Dave's head. Dave hugs Chris and starts crying on him. Chris holds Dave. “Shhh I'm here everything is safe, I'm here with you.”

 

After half an hour, Dave calms down and apologized for crying on Chris. 

 

“It's fine, um...make yourself at home.” Chris gets back up and goes into his room closing his door. Dave sighs as he cleans himself up, then gets out of the room and lays on the couch.

 

A little while later Chris leaves the room, dressed. “I have work so I'll be gone for a while, feel free to do as you please.” Dave nods and agrees before Chris drives off to work. 

 

Dave gets dressed and hops from rooftop to rooftop heading back home, he opens the door and  looks around, appearing that no one else has been inside. He locked the door from the inside then left through a window and went back to Chris's. 

 

Once back at Chris's house, Dave stretches out and lays on the couch. He thinks about his larger crush as he relaxes and watches some tv, occasionally taking something from the fridge.  

 

Hours roll on by and Chris is back in the house, tired. Chris goes straight to his room and goes to his bathroom and washes before getting in a nightgown and heading into the kitchen to get some food.

 

"Hey Chris….want a massage to relax? You look really stressed.." Dave said, having no hope in his voice.

 

“You look really tired yourself...did you eat anything?”

 

"Not really just a few things here and there...felt guilty for eating some of your food."

 

“Eat and have what you like here...get up and eat~ and I'll think about taking up your offer.”

 

"....ok.." Dave slowly picks something and eats it with Chris.

 

“Stop being all mopey...things aren't all that bad.”

 

"..guess it could be worse...least I still have you." Dave smiled as he ate.

 

“Yea…” Chris smiled back as he finished his food.

 

After dinner Chris allowed Dave to give him a massage, which lasted for an hour. 

 

“Thank you for the massage, it felt good. You should get to bed. It is late.”- Chris relaxed and sleepy.

"Ok, thanks for taking me in by the way." Dave smiled as he rubbed Chris's shoulders. "Make sure to get a lot of rest ok?"

 

“I will, you do the same.” Chris going into his room, and closing the door behind himself. 

Dave let's out a small sigh as he returns to the guest room, getting undressed and hopping into the bed. Dave stretches out staying in his room for an hour, thinking but then goes into Chris's. Dave hugs Chris while he sleeps, only leaving once he too seems to fade into slumber.

 

The next morning, Chris is on the phone talking to the manager.   
  
“I'm sorry Chris you have to take theses extra days off or we will have to fire you.” The boss exclaims much to Chris's surprise.    
  
“Am I still getting paid?”   
  
“Well yea, you have worked with us for a while...you get paid vacation…”   
  
Chris sighs in relief as he sits back on his bed.   
  
“You work really hard for the company, go and get some rest, the only days off you usually take are you're sick days. You have vacation days piled up. So go and use them for something.Have a good vacation Chris.” The manager hanging up. 

 

“Oh,...I guess I'll just sleep in then…” Chris laying back in bed going under his blanket and going back to sleep.

 

Dave is in the kitchen making breakfast, after calling Chris's name for a while he decides to just go to. He finds Chris sleeping peacefully but decides to wake him anyway, after a few moments of kissing. After five minutes of a hardly responsive Chris, Dave thinks of something else and leaves the room. Dave comes back with a plate of warm food and puts it on the table next to Chris.

 

Chris slowly opens his eyes and turns in the direction of the food, Chris rubs his eyes and sits up and looks at Dave and then the food. “Um good morning, thank you. What time is it”? 

 

"Ten...shouldn't you be at work?"

 

“....I have some time off.” 

  
"Oh, cool..that's nice. Do you wanna do anything? " 

 

“Today?...I might just go out for a walk or something...I'm not sure yet...” Chris getting the plate of food and eating it.”

 

"That sounds nice...hey should I be worried about Dan coming over and kicking me out?"

 

“....I've called him, I haven't heard at all from him yet...hopefully he isn't in too much trouble…” Chris sighing.   
  


"I'm sure he's fine...how much trouble can he get into?"

 

The room stays silent as Chris puts down the food and looks at Dave with a look that says a lot.

 

"Well uhhh guess it was a stupid question..."

 

“Maybe I should look for him, maybe he’s not okay...he could be anywhere…” Chris finished his food quickly and got up.    
  
"Want my help? I do need something to do aside from moping around all day."

 

“Sure...just get dressed. We are leaving in ten…” 

 

"Ok." Dave goes back into the guest room and gets dressed in something cleaner before rejoining with Chris. By that time Chris was fully dressed and ready to go standing at the front door.

 

“So are we ready?”

 

"Yeah I already ate before you woke up so yeah."

 

Chris and Dave get in the car and drive around looking for Dave, going to all of the usual spots he goes to and finds no sign of him. They finally go back to Dan's house and see Danwalking up to his apartment. When Chris hops out of the car and hugs Dan, who surprisingly doesn't slap him away.   
  
“Where did you go!? I was so worried over you.”

 

“The dentist...I had a needle in my gums. It paralyzed me for a few days. So once the side effects wore off I went to the dentist since I couldn't have pulled it out myself.”   
  
“That's weird…”    
  
“Yea, but I'll find who’s responsible later after I recover. Now if you’ll excuse me..." Dan going upstairs to his apartment holding his mouth.

 

"What happened?" Dave asked as he got out of the car, walking towards the two..

 

“It's you...like I said a needle was in my mouth

 

"That sounds awful." Dave, sounding sympathetic.

 

“Yeah, it is. When I find who did it I'm going to ruin them.” Dan going into his apartment.

 

"Good luck Dan." Dave said, sounding sincere as he watched Dan, then glancing at Chris.

 

Chris’s face is lit up and a smile is on his face, before he feels Dave’s eyes on him. “Oh,! I guess now that he’s safe, I have no more need to worry. What do you want to do now? I did have you out all day with me.” Chris facing Dave.

 

"Umm I don't really know, umm what about a movie?"

 

“Okay, let's get going then~” Chris walking to the car.

 

"That or the beach.." Dave says as they get into the car.

 

“Beach it is then.” Chris figuring that it's better than a cold movie theater. Chris begins to drive to the beach. “So when are you going to get your licence?”

 

"Very soon, maybe you can give me some pointers before I take the test?"

 

“Yeah I can help you out, I have the drivers handbook if you need it too.”

 

"Sure but I was hoping for a one on one lesson."

 

“I can do that for you too. I just have to find a safe place for you to drive at.” 

 

"Cool thanks."

 

When the two reach the beach, Chris tries to find a parking space, after which they get out and walk around.    
  
"Wow Thanks for taking me here Chris, it's a beautiful as I hoped it would be."

 

“It's no problem. Go ahead and explore some more. Imma just sit in the sand for a while.”

 

"Well ok. I won't be too long." Dave smiles and he waves as he walks away. Dave looks around, there are a number of people at the beach but it's far from crowded. 

 

Chris messes with some shells and moves close to the ocean while following tiny crabs.Then Chris goes to get some food and a towel.

 

After enjoying a nice walk Dave, who has taken off his shirt, heads back and looks for Chris, finding him eating a hotdog while holding an ice cream cone.

 

Chris with his mouth full just raises the ice cream towards Dave with a smile. Dave smiles and walks to his side.    
  
"Is the ice cream for me?"

 

“Mmhhmm.” Chris handing Dave the ice cream,and swallowing what he had in his mouth. “Yea I didn't want any ice cream. But I got you one.”

 

"Ahh that's so- um thank you." Dave takes the ice cream and starts licking it.

 

“You like it? You can tell the truth…” 

 

"I do thank you~!" Dave smiles happily as he and Chris soon find a seat near the water.

 

“It's nice to get some fresh air...ocean waves so calming.” Chris looking at the ocean.

 

"It really is, I'm glad we came." Dave said enjoying his ice cream.

 

“Yea, and since I didn't go food shopping..you don't mind eating out right?” 

 

"No its cool." Dave finishes his ice cream and scoots a bit closer to Chris, slowly holding his hand.

 

_ He just wants to hold hands it's not like he’s going to ask for another kiss. _ Chris lets Dave hold his hand.

 

Dave smiles and leans his head on Chris's shoulder. "Such a beautiful view."

 

“Yea, but it's going to get dark pretty soon,we can only stay out a little bit longer.”

 

"That's fine." Dave and Chris enjoy the last few minutes of the sunset then they go to the car and sit for a while as Chris decides where to go for dinner.

 

Dave waits patiently as he looks out of the window thinking of something unrelated to the current situation.

 

"There is a place near the house...it serves a variety of stuff.”  

 

"Huh? Oh, sounds like fun, let's go." Dave smiles to Chris and puts on his seat belt, they soon drive off and after some idle chatter they reach their destination, where they park and get out. "This place looks nice." Dave exclaims as they get out of the car and walk up to the building.

 

“The food here is really good.” Chris and Dave walking in. 

 

"Well if I'm trusting anyone about food choices, it's gonna be you." The two get seats and start looking at their menus. "You were right, even if I don't know what some of these things are, they do look good."

 

The waiter comes over and gets each of their orders. Before leaving them the drinks menu.

 

"So what do you want to drink? I was thinking of something I haven't had yet..."

 

“I'm not too sure...I don't drink often…”Chris looking at the menu.

  
"It'll be fun through, a great way to end the day, you deserve it." Dave says smiling and being innocently sweet.

 

“I have to drive, so I can't drink a lot.” 

 

"Of course but one drink won't hurt." Dave smiles as the waiter comes by and takes their order and then their menus.  "So how long have you lived in LA?"

 

“All my life...my parents live out here...I just moved further off from them.”

 

"Oh, where are they know?"

 

“They moved to Sacramento..after Dan ruined their house” .  

 

"Are you close to them?"

 

“It's a strained relationship...”

 

"I might be able to relate." Dave chuckled lightly as their drinks were set beside, they both thanked the waiter then went on with their discussions. "Oh, and I don't mean to be rude but is Dan your only other friend?"   
  


“Dan scared any other friends I did have. Most moved from the state…”

 

"Can't say I blame them….but don't you worry I won't leave you. I'll never leave you and there's nothing Dan could do to scare me away. "

 

“ I hope he never does, you're a really good friend.” Dave doesn't say anything as he blushes with a large smile across his face. Chris’s stomach growls loudly  making some of the staff look at the two. “Oh,hh I'm so hungry…” Chris holding his stomach. 

 

"D-don't worry I'm sure they'll have our food soon." Dave said and giving Chris a sympathetic look.

 

Ten minutes later the waiter comes back with the food, and Chris begins to eat. Dave watches Chris dig into his meal, fondly, but he eats some of his own to not be weird.

 

“So good~” Chris takes a drink of the white wine on the table and keeps eating happily. 

 

Dave just looks as his glass of wine, not planning on drinking it a all so he just continues his meal.

 

"Happy~?"

 

“Yeah, the food is great like always and I've never had white wine and it's nice are you happy?”

 

"Very~" Dave smiles with somewhat of a devious look. 

 

Chris continues to eat and drink finishing both. “Woah...that stuff is kinda strong...can you get me some water?” Chris holding his head.

 

"Of course." Dave politely got the attention of a waiter and told them what Chris wanted then actually spilled his wine on the waiter. Dave apologized over and over and tried to help.

 

After a while a different waiter gives Chris his water and Dave stares at his own lap in embarrassment.

 

"I- we- do you want to stay for dessert?"

 

“We...could go...I'm not hungry…” Chris putting down money on the table and Dave puts some of his own for an apologetic tip. The two leave and Dave watches  Chris carefully.   
  
"You good to drive?"

 

Chris looks at Dave. “Can you?” Chris rubs his eyes a bit.    
  
"Sure, I've driven one of these before~" Dave helps Chris into his car, on the passenger's side the got in the driver's seat and drove to Chris's. As he drove Dave cranked up the heat in the car, making it very warm, using the excuse that he was freezing.  When they got home, Dave helped Chris out of the car, both having an arm over the other. Dave's hand fished around in Chris's pockets, checking the back first then the sides. "Chris where do you keep your keys?" Dave said a bit irritated.

 

Chris looks around for his keys jiggling a bit. “They are….with the car keys...duh~”

 

"Oh, sorry." Dave unlocked the door to Chris's house and turned on the lights. He walked Chris to his couch having him sit upright while he closed the door. "You're kind of a light weight huh?"

 

“I-I don’t drink...D-Danmakes me…”

 

"Oh, well that's not nice, I won't force you to drink ever again, it's just...well it’s nothing. How are you feeling? Here let's take this off, you said you were hot in the car.." Dave said as he took off Chris's orange buttoned shirt, tossing it to the side. 

 

“Really dizzy…everything is spinning...does wine always do this?”

 

"Don't know but I'm fine and I had some, not that you saw while gorging yourself." Dave said as he got in Chris's lap having his legs on either side of him, looking down at his bear like babe.

 

Chris looks up at Dave, before resting his head on Dave’s chest. “I just...need to sleep it off…”

 

"Hmm, probably but that's no fun." Dave took of his shirt then held Chris's head close to his heart. "Can you hear my heart? It beats for you."

 

“Yeah I can hear it...it's going pretty fast...wait....For me?”

 

"I love you, you're my first true love, I know we talked before but I just have to know again how do you really feel about me? Don't hide any emotions. Do you think I'm annoying?" Dave's voice was endearing as he tilted Chris's head back a bit so they could look each other in the eyes.

 

“I-I like you...but I want to take relationships...slow...I've had people in the past-” Chris stops.and tries to think about what to say next. “You know…?”

 

"H-How many people? If you don't mind my asking?" Dave relaxed and petted Chris's head, then held him to his chest. 

 

"I-it wasn't a lot. I'm not easy.” Chris frowning. 

 

"Even if you were, you couldn't get rid of me~" Dave smiles brightly as he slides down to Chris's eye level. "Come on let's talk in the bedroom it's more comfortable." Before Chris could Object Dave pulls him up and takes him into the guest room. "Are you still hot?"

 

“Yea,  but I think I need some water...I can't really feel anything…” Chris completely red from the wine.

  
"I'll get you some water but first, you're probably wearing too many layers." Dave takes Chris's blue shirt off then unbuttons Chris's pants.

 

Chris stumbles back a little bit as he is getting more dizzy than before. Chris tries to shake off the feeling but to no avail. “My head…”

 

"It's just the wine, don't you worry I won't let anything happen to you. Maybe you should come with me." Dave holds Chris's hand as they head to the kitchen, where Dave gives Chris a glass of water. 

 

Chris drinks the water slowly.then just lays his head on the table. “T-thank you.” Chris looks back up to see everything spinning weirdly. “Oh.” Chris whispers.

 

"I think you should lay down, so what happened with your ex's?" Dave asks as he helps Chris up then to the guest room.  

 

“The ones before got scared off by him...but my last we almost did it...then Dan threw a book through my window, and came in. My ex still wanted to do it but it was hilarious when he walked in…” Chris breaking out into laughter. “His face, I never seen him THAT surprised. Chris wiping away tears trying to catch his breath.  “He...just hahaha”

 

Dave smiled weakly as he saw how happy Chris is, not wanting to bring him down. "Almost? Have you ever done it with anyone before?" 

 

“I’ve only been on my knees for a few...annnnnd I'm way too busy between Dan and work~ the last guy almost got it in...but Dan likes to ruin my fun~” 

 

"Oh, wait you're a bottom? Didn't see that coming."

 

“I would have been for that night...what about you?”

 

"Ahh I don't really know. Never it gave much thought since I was... well I wasn't really allowed to be myself back home."

 

“Oh, that’s pretty sad…” Chris frowning sadly.

 

"It's fine, things are much better now." Dave said as they went into Dave's room. "You should probably just kick those off." Dave said as he looked at Chris's pants, which were around his shins.  

 

Chris tries to get them off but he falls over, taking Dave with him. Then kicks them off, bursting out in laughter. "Ow that hurt.” Chris laying down looking up at the ceiling. 

 

"You ok, big guy?" Dave said turning on his side and having an hand rub Chris's stomach. 

 

Chris just lays there for a while and turns his head towards Dave. “uh huh.” Chris eventually exclaims with a helpless look in his eyes. 

 

Dave unbuttons his pants and let's himself breath, then he kisses Chris's neck, having a hand on Chris's cheek. He continues, moving up and down, kissing as much he could. After a few moments, he gets on top of Chris and looks down at him. "How do you feel big guy?" Dave said somewhat seductively.

 

Chris looks up more out of it than before. “I can't feel a thing.” Chris looking really tired laying there.    
  
"Hmm, well let's get you in bed. The floor isn't that comfortable." Dave gets up, not hiding himself and takes Chris's hands, trying to pull up the larger man.  

 

Chris gets half way on the bed by letting go of Dave's hands and just dizzily crawling to it with guidance from Dave, Chris lays in the bed. 

 

Dave helps Chris sit up so his back is half way on the wall. Dave pulls the covers from underneath him then he rubs Chris's legs, slowly heading upward. "Still nothing?" Chris shakes his head, as he’s slowly passing out. Dave's hand goes inside Chris's boxers and gently feels around, Dave smiles as he tilts his head, peering inside. "Nice~" 

 

Chris lighty moves his hand to his boxers in a weak swatting motion completely missing, while he gets a bit bigger in Dave’s hand. Dave bites his lips as he pulls out Chris growing member, Dave backs off only to take of his pants then he gets between Chris's legs and give his member a lick from bottom to top. 

 

Chris moans and squirms a bit, as he reaches his full length. Chris somehow pushes Dave away for a second. Dave looks surprised for a bit then he entwines his fingers with Chris's and resumes what he was doing. Dave soon takes the length into his mouth, going slowly so he doesn't hurt himself. Chris let's out a moan and tries to move but is stuck in his position. Dave eventually goes faster getting a good feel of the meat in his mouth, moaning around it as it feels pretty good. 

 

Chris moans a bit louder and his body trembles before he lifts himself up a bit, shoving more in Dave's unsuspecting mouth. Dave's eyes grow wide as he is caught off guard, he tries to pull away but Chris continues to hump and use his mouth as he holds Dave's hands tighter. Dave struggles to get away so he could breathe but Chris's thrusts become unrelenting. The large man moans in pleasure, drowning out any sound Dave could make. Dave's organ throbs as the young man finds himself in an unplanned situation, through soon Chris gives a strong thrust, shoving all of his meat down Dave's throat and fills Dave's stomach. Only after the release does Chris soften his grip, as well as fall asleep. Dave's head is spinning and he tries to lift his head but finds himself drained from shock. Dave tries to regain himself while Chris's thick seed seeping out of his mouth. Eventually, Dave manages to regain some strength and turn over, on his back, panting heavily.  Dave just calls it a day and falls asleep with his head to the side, and a nearly filled stomach..

 

Chris wakes up the next morning with a terrible hangover. Chris pulls the curtains together so no light comes in. He gets back in bed again not even noticing Dave in the bed with him. Later that morning Dave wakes up with pain searing through his jaw. He let's out loud pained groan and holds his jaw, laying in bed for a while until Chris wakes up. When he does so again he sees Dave next to him and hops outta the bed. “What are you doing in my room?”

 

"....learning new-ow things...but live-nn and learn." Dave exclaims removing his hand from his jaw but is still in obvious pain.   
  
“I’ll get you some aspirin, I guess the wine messed with your head too.

 

"...in a way ah. I got fucked over~ eheh- ow..."

 

Chris gets the aspirins and two glasses of water. “Did we both blackout? Wine is as worse as they say.” Chris giving Dave some aspirin and the glass. Dave looks at the small tablets cautiously before taking them then he puts them in the water and drinks them down, still showing signs of discomfort. “You might need more rest...just get some sleep...I'll get you some soup.” Chris leaves Dave and goes to make a pot of soup. Throughout the day, neither of the two did much. Chris took care of his friend who tried to be as quiet as he could  because he was in pain. As the night approached again Chris left food out for Dave and went to bed himself to fully recover. After a good night's rest, Dave felt better, though his jaw still hurt, but know it felt more like it was just sore.

 

Dave and Chris spent the day watching movies as they got over their side effects of the wine, though Dave took a few naps throughout the day. The next day, Dave felt a lot better, not fully healed but able to talk and stuff without too much discomfort.  Dave and Chris took a walk around the neighborhood, holding hands, smiling and making idle chatter. When the two return it was time to eat, they talked about random things as they ate what was laying around the house. The next day, since Dave was practically as good as new, Chris took some time to himself. While he did that, Dave went out for a walk. 

 

Dave stopped by a corner store and bought some ice cream sandwiches and some white wine. He then returned to Chris's house, hiding the wine in his clothes, and then made it pass Chris with ease. Having given him an ice cream sandwich. Dave hid the wine in plain sight, which still made it blind to Chris. Dave put the ice cream treats away in the freezer, taking one for himself before sitting on the couch, with Chris soon joining him.watching some tv with him.

 

“This looks interesting, oh and I checked to see if you're building had insurance...but somehow there is a Dan provision in the paperwork...I'm sorry. Anyway I'll probably be done giving you the monies in a few months..” Chris with a smile.

 

"Well that sucks but thank you Chris, I know you don't have to...also why haven't these people done something about Dan if he's such a ..you know."

 

“Well people like him attract more of the same...people over here get pushed around by him...some days he needs help, on a good day he can terrorize people, places and things all on his own."

 

"...so they are afraid of him?" 

 

“Yea, for the most part.” 

 

"...oh well can't do much about it I suppose..."

 

“Yeah, anything you want to eat? I haven't seen you eat since you got home.”

 

"Oh, I'm fine I ate while I was out, but thanks anyway." Dave smiled.

 

“Okay. good, I don't want you starving yourself.” Chris getting up and going in the kitchen to get some chips and a sandwich and some water.

 

"Don't worry I don't plan on it, wanna play a video game? You seem to really enjoy them."

 

“Sure, pick whatever’s there.” Chris putting extra stuff in the sandwich.

 

"Kay.." Dave grabs the first game he sees and starts it up, waiting for Chris. 

 

Chris comes over with the food. “ Oh, this, I haven't played this in a while.” Chris picks up the controller and gives it to Dave and takes his own. They play for a while Chris letting Dave learn and adapt, before they play a few serious rounds.

 

They played well into the night, until it was time for dinner; they stopped and talked for a bit about what to do for dinner Dave asked if they could get delivery. 

 

“Sure I have a list of places we could order from. What are you in the mood for? Cause I'm in the mood for some chicken burgers~” 

 

"Umm ok..I haven't tried that yet."

 

“What haven't you tried?”

 

"Regular hamburgers and stuff like that, though I try to be healthy so mostly just some rice or salad and some fish."

 

“...chicken burgers aren't that bad...but just incase...I'll get you what you prefer too, I don't want you to not like it then just have nothing to eat.”

 

"Well I want to try it, it sounds good." Dave says as he smiles, nudging Chris playfully.

 

“Okay, I’ll order it all now~” Chris with his usual smile, Chris gets up and gets on the phone ordering every, including milkshakes  

 

Dave took Chris's empty glass and filled it with water then gave it back to him before they started playing again. One the delivery man came, Chris paid and they ate in the kitchen.    
  
"Hey Chris could you please get my jacket? I'm kinda cold."

 

“Sure” Chris looking at the thermostat but goes in the closet to get Dave’s jacket anyway. Dave quickly goes to get the wine and puts a little bit of it in Chris's milkshake, and then some in his own before stashing it away. When Chris returns Dave smiles and puts on his red jacket.    
  


"Hey want my milkshake? I'm not that big on it but I'd hate for it to go to waste you could probably mix it with yours~" 

 

“Are you sure...you didn't even touch it yet…”

 

Dave stares at his drink, tilting his head as he thinks. "Guess I should try it…." Dave takes a small sip of his drink and pulls by instantly, having a hand in front of his mouth. "..not  my best choice...flavor wise….should have gone with strawberry."

 

“Oh, you don't have to drink it...I guess I'll drink it when I'm done with mine.” Chris separating the food.

 

"Sorry for being so picky but  hey the burgers are great~!" Dave says smiling widely and holding up a partly eaten burger.

 

Chris smiles as he eats and takes a drink of his milkshake and takes another bite of his burger. “If you're looking for a fill me up this sandwich is it.~” Chris keeps eating and finishes his milkshake. 

 

"Well then next time~" Dave says and bites into his burger, sliding his drink to Chris.

 

“You know after a while it gets a funny aftertaste..."Chris getting up and going into the cabinets pulling out a blender and grabbing the drink. "..it may need something more or at least a cover up, you have any ideas? Since you know how to make things sweet Dave.”

 

"Uhh..milkshakes aren't my thing...but more sugar would probably do it."

 

“Maybe I should just leave it the way it is.” Chris just taking the drink and downing it as quickly as he could.  “I have to send a complaint, this is a first.”

 

"Well maybe they were just having an off day, or it's a new guy.."

 

“...I guess...it was not good at all…” Chris going to sit down, holding his stomach. 

 

"Do you want some tea?" Dave said going to Chris's side, putting  hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yea. Not too much sugar.” Chris turning away a bit.    
  
"Ok." Dave went to make Chris some tea, he came back and handed it to Chris, he sat down and rubbed Chris back. "What hurts, Chris?".

 

“It's just my stomach...and you're speaking a bit loud. It's hurting my head.”    
  
" Sorry . ." Dave whispers, and pulls Chris closer to him.

 

“It's fine, I guess.” Chris pulling away. “We just don’t have to order from there anymore.” 

 

"That's fine... maybe you should lie down." Dave gets up and has Chris lie on his back then gives him a pillow from the bedroom, and puts it under Chris's head. "Better?"

 

“Yea, sorry.” Chris with his hands on his stomach.

 

"It's ok, do you want anything else?"

 

“Nah, I'm just going to nap it off.”

 

"Okay." Dave sat in the kitchen Chris, watching him to relax.    

 

Chris falls asleep and lightly snores in the pillow. Dave smiles and walks over to Chris, rubbing his cheek fondly, moving closer to give him kiss.When a loud banging comes from the front door.

 

“Hey Chris open up before I break down your door!!” 

 

"Shh it's ok Chris, " Dave says trying to soothe Chris so he stays asleep. He goes by the door but doesn't open it. "Keep your voice down Chris is sleeping."

 

“You don't seem to understand that I DON’T CARE!! NOW LET ME IN!!” Dan hitting the door harder.

 

"I'll let you in if you keep it down. If you don't, I'm calling the cops."

 

Dan's growl is heard from Dave's side. “Is that quiet enough….” 

 

"Yes, so what do you want with Chris anyway? Not that I'm letting you take him."

 

“I need his help and a few bucks that's all now will you let me in.” Dan’s voice raising.

 

".....fine, alright but you can't have my Chris. Or his money."

 

“Wait, what?”-Dan questions. 

 

Dave opens the door slightly before Dan burst though.

 

“Your Chris!?? When did that happen?!!” Dan walking in then turning to confront Dave.   
  
"Stop shouting or I'll kick you out faster than Chris finishes a meal."

 

“Sure you will…” Dan walking in further and going up to Chris. “Every time I'm gone and come back, it's like I'm pulled back into the Twilight Zone.” Dan gets Chris’s wallet and pulls out his debit card.

  
"W-what are you doing?" Dave says a bit irritated, stepping in front of the doorway.

 

“Getting money, what else?”

 

"Thought you said you  _ recently came into money. _ Not that I believed you but still."

 

“I did, I spent it on a few things here and there, I even donated some~”

 

"That's all nice and fine...but you're not using Chris's money." Dave said snatching the card out of Dan's hand.

 

“Because you're using Chris for his money?”

 

"What?! No I would never! I'm not like you. I don't selfishly use my friends or use my friends at all. Now get out." Dave said taking Chris's wallet back.

 

“I don't trust you, something is off about you, I'm going to be watching you closely for now on.”

 

"How can you watch me effectively when you couldn't even stop someone from putting a needle in your mouth? Now get out little garden gnome."

 

Dan smirks and starts walking before he comes upon the half hidden wine bottle. “Oh, I see, anyway I'll let Chris know when he wakes up, that he’s dealing with a cookie monster~” Dan leaving.

 

"More of a dough lover to be honest." Dave huffs as he goes to shut the door and lock it, then he closes the blinds on the window next to the door.    
  
"Should have upped the dosage...oh well I'll deal with that later." Dave goes over to Chris and after returning what was his, Dave shakes him while saying his name. "Chris~ Chriiisss~ "

 

Chris wakes up halfway. “Huh??” 

 

"Hey big guy, let's get you into bed ok?" Dave holds Chris's hands and tries to pull him up.

 

“Um, okay…is something wrong?” Chris still dazed.

 

"Not at all, just want you to be more comfortable, you feeling ok?" Dave asks while leading Chris to the guest room.

 

“Yea, just a bit blurred but I'm fine.” Chris walking. When they get into the dress room, Dave strips Chris down to his underwear then helps him into the bed.

 

“I'm okay seriously. I'm just taking a quick rest...my stomach isn't all that upset anymore.”    
  
"You sure?..besides it's pretty late... Also Dan came over..."

 

“Dan came over? What did he want?”

 

"Your money." Dave said taking off his shirt.

 

“...did he take it?” 

 

"He tried."

 

“Oh, I assumed you stopped him. Thank you.”

  
"No problem...though he wasn't very happy about it, want a glass of water?"

 

“Yea, thank you.”

 

"Of course." Dave left the room then he put the wine in a place, he knew Chris wouldn't see it then went to give him some water. Dave went back  to Chris and gave him his water. 

 

“Thanks again. Um I think you got my room mixed up with yours, the rooms do look alike...so I'm going to go to my room.” Chris sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Oh, wow, I'm really sorry about that." Dave said, acting embarrassed, as he took Chris to his own room. "Sorry again..."

 

“It's fine, have a good night Dave.”  

  
"You too Chris, I'll just lock everything up. Hopefully Dan won't come back." Dave said as he smiled, then walked away to make sure everything was secure, then he turned out the lights and went into his room..

 

Chris closed his room door and decided to lock it. Chris went to his bathroom and took his shower and got in his footie pajamas. Chris flopped down on his bed and stared at his ceiling thinking about the next day, and how clingy Dave was getting.    

 

Dave decided that it was best to leave Chris alone, knowing that he wouldn't be up for anything; Dave sighed and took off the last of his clothes before going to bed. 

 

The next morning, Chris leaves out early and as quietly as he can to get a few errands done. Chris comes back before noon with tons of groceries and starts putting things away. Dave eventually wakes up and shamelessly walks out of his room into the bathroom to shower. He gets dressed then goes into the kitchen and has a bite to eat. 

 

“Oh, good morning.” Chris eating a bowl of cereal.

  
"How are you?"

 

“I'm fine, I got a good rest and you?” 

  
"Good thanks.So have any plans for today?"

 

“I might go out, I'm not too sure as of yet, I already went shopping for the house, so that's out of the way for a while.”

 

"Oh, so wanna hang out?"

 

“I don't mind. Might go to the movies or something.”

 

"Sounds like fun. When do you wanna go?"

 

“In a few hours...I guess... I just wanna go sometime today...you know?”

 

"Of course."

 

Chris finishes his plate and washes it. “We have to get you some hobbies. So you don't become a shut in, or just becoming my shadow.” Chris laughing playfully.

 

_ Your shadow~? Sounds like a perfect hobby to me~  _ "...what kind of a hobby?"

 

“Yeah, we know you like to bake, but do you want to try anything else that's fun, like people collect things, or just go out to-”

 

"Is there anything I could do with you?"

 

“Hobbies are things that you can do without me, what's going to happen when I go back to work?”

 

"..I'll make you a well cooked meal when you get home and give you a massage, don't want you stressing out like usually." 

 

“But what about your needs? You are young and it's good to build a social circle, then you can invite your friends over.”

 

"I've tried making new friends and connecting with old ones, but you're the only one to want to be with me, in any sort of way." Dave glanced at the floor, lowering his head.

 

“...I’ll help you make more friends, hell I need a new circle of people too, and it's going to be fun~”

 

_...What? No! all you need is me, and all I need is you...you can't leave me alone... _ "What about Dan?" Dave said somewhat angrily but with somewhat of a sad undertone, still not looking at Chris."Won't he just scare off any new friends you make?"

 

“Well hopefully they won't leave as easily, sometimes you make friends that will stick with you forever. But you won't know until you try, maybe Dan could make friends with them, someone might have something in common with him. Maybe we should all go together~” Chris in his own fantasy land. 

 

"........let's invite Dan over first...I doubt he's a guy that likes surprises.." Dave glanced up at Chris, with a unfeeling attitude.

 

“Oh, come on, things will work out~” 

 

"I'm sure they will, plus Dan wants to talk to you anyway, he was pretty mad when I kicked him out, so you should just talk to him before he does something hasty. "

 

“...I’ll call him in a few then...but we still have to find you a fun activity in the meanwhile, being in the house is bad for mental health, believe me, I've been through it. Are you into arts and crafts? I know a place in the city that we can go to, or even a mixology class.”

 

"-what's that one?" 

 

“Well arts and crafts are-”

 

"No babe, the second one, mix..ology."

 

Chris shrugs off the babe thing. “Well I went to a few classes when I was younger because my friends went and it's basically just what bartenders learn to do, all of the flash and class of mixing drinks. It gets rid of stress and it's fun. Plus if you get good at it you can do some temporary work to keep your hands busy.”  

 

"...that's sounds interesting...I wouldn't mind doing that." Dave perks up a bit having an idea in the back of his head as a smile forms on his face.

 

“Cool, the only drawback...is you can't taste what you make since you're not twenty one yet.”

 

"Could you taste it for me?" Dave asked with hope in his eyes.

 

“Well I can,  but the teacher will be doing most of that.”

 

"Oh, right, the teacher... Well then I guess you'll get to taste the best of the batch~"

 

“Yeah, I'll buy the equipment for you, I’d let you borrow mine but it's pretty beat up.”

 

"That's so sweet of you, I know I'm probably overstaying my welcome...least that's what Dan said…"

 

“Speaking of him, let me call him, I'll have a talk with him.” Chris going into his room taking out his phone. 

 

Dave moved to Chris's room, standing a few inches away from the door, listening in but being ready to rush to the couch or into this room if he needed to.

 

“Dan, so later tonight we are going all out to meet new people and just to hang out...wait will there be cats there? I haven't made the meetup group yet...I could, yeah...Wait what are you going on about now, look you and Dave have to figure things-....no...you know I don't drink often...we can talk about it more when you get- No he’s not my boyfriend...I'm still single...just friends, he's staying over because you burned his business to the ground..then something happened while I was hanging out with him. So he's staying for a while. No, Dan...he's not going to drain me dry...just get dressed and bring your cat and come over. See you soon.”

 

Dave frowned as he went to sit on the couch, thinking deeply to himself. Chris comes from the bedroom. “So, Dan is coming over with his cat...I'm making a group for people who have cats and are interested in them since I forgot that he loves them, it should keep him on his best behaviour...hey is something wrong?” 

 

"....I'm just not the biggest fan of cats..."

 

“....I'm so sorry...I can make it a mix so you both can be happy.” 

 

"Thanks..."

 

“It's no problem...are you nervous that Dan is on his way?”

 

"Uh kinda"

 

“Well don't be, when Dan has his cat he's a different person.” Chris smiling.

 

"So...he really loves his cat?"

 

“Yeah, I feel like if he could just find a place to work that just involved cats he would be fine and not so angry.”   
  
"Well that's interesting." Dave said, sounding a lot better.

 

“Yea but I can’t find a cat shelter close by his home, it's usually a mix of other animals..but he did donate that money to animal shelters in the area...so I'm proud of him most people see just the bad but Dan has redeeming qualities.” Chris smiling to himself.

 

"Sure...where'd he get the money from?"

 

“That trip to Vegas….”

 

"And?"

 

“Even if it was out of revenge, he did something good.”   
  


"I guess..what did he do?"

 

“You should know, I did call you and tell you, I don't want to talk about what happened a second time…”  

 

"Alright, so how long will it take him to get here?"

 

“Like in half hour.”

 

"Wanna watch some tv? So where are we going anyway?"

 

“Yea, It’s a lounge that can accommodate animals. It's like two hours away but when Dan comes we can go to the movies then go to the meetup, I have it set for later tonight.”

 

"Okay..." Dave says as he turns on the tv.

 

Chris and Dave watch tv and sometime later a knock is heard at the door. Chris opens up and Dan walks in with his cat on top of his head napping.

 

“What's up Chris?”   
  
“Just watching some tv with Dave, but we are about to head to the movies.”   
  
“You said nothing about the movies…”

 

“I had forgotten...”   
  
“I came here for the meetup not the movies. Do it another day.” Dan getting upset.

 

Dave ignores the two as they talk some more, he just watches tv and thinks of a world where Chris is his and Dan is gone.

 

Mr. Mumbles wakes up just as Dan is about to start yelling and paws Dan in the face, calming him as he picks her up and pets her. “We are not doing the movies today Chris." 

 

Chris sighs. “Okay okay. Jeez we will go to the meetup…no movies today I guess.”

 

"So we're leaving now?" Dave asked as he glanced at the pair.

 

The two look at Dave, but Chris responds with a yes. “We will be there early but yeah.”

 

"How early?"

 

“Like an hour, but then that gives me time to set things up, so it's like we would be right on time.” Chris grabbing the keys. 

 

"Alright..." Dave goes into his room and puts on his shoes and then walks to Chris's side, not giving Dan any attention.

 

“Shotgun!” Dan smirking 

 

“Sure. I didn't think we would argue over seats.”

 

“I was just making sure we didn't.” Dan walking to the passenger's side of the car as Chris unlocks the doors and Dan takes his seat. Putting the cat in his lap.

 

Dave gets in the seat behind Chris and completely zones out as he stares out of the window.Chris and Dan talk about a bunch of random things,Chris trying to get Dave to speak too, to no success.They get to the lounge and Chris parks his car, the group goes into the lounge and sets up a bit for the mini gathering.The first few people come in and Dan goes to talk to a guy who has a tiger striped cat. Chris stands to the side waiting for everyone to have a partner. Dave however finds a way out while everyone was looking for a partner and waits outside. Dave takes some time to himself and after seeing that one is around, scales the building,then finds a dark place to think it. Chris looks around and after not seeing Dave in the group, Chris looks outside, but doesn't see him there either so then goes back inside, and talks with a few people.   
  
After an hour of thinking, not all of it productive, Dave comes down, going down the side so no one sees him, then he walks to the front doors but doesn't go inside. 

 

Another hour later, Chris comes out for some air. “Dave where were you? we have an hour left, it's really fun in there.” Chris wiping his forehead and leaning on the wall.

 

Dave gets closer to Chris. "What exactly are you doing?" Dave asked innocently.

 

"Well we are playing a game called who done it, it's hilarious, the killer got me so I'm out this time, but everyone is enjoying themselves.” 

 

"I'm glad you're having fun." Dave said as he pressed himself against Chris's body, holding his cheek. "But I'm gonna go home, I need the exercise anyway." Dave said as he turned around and started walking.

 

“No.” Chris grabbing Dave’s hand. “ I want you to have fun with us all. Please just give this a chance.” Chris’s voice sounding hurt. “I'll even be close by, you won't be alone.” 

 

"...if it means so much to you.." Dave turns around and goes inside with Chris. Dave joins the next round and has some fun doing it, but for Chris's sake acts like he is really enjoying it but doesn't over sell it. At the end of the meetup Chris exchanges his number with a few people as they talk about doing a meetup every other week. To Chris’s surprise Dan behaved himself and made friends with a few cat lovers and an attractive guy with the tiger striped cat. 

 

Dave didn't talk to anyone he didn't have and to avoid having to he went to the bathroom for a few minutes. Chris waited for everyone to exit out. Dan told Chris to be careful as he told Chris that tiger cats owner was going to drive him home.   
  


“Wow he didn't even take you out to dinner yet~”Chris teased

 

“He’s only going to take me home nothing else, unlike you~” Dan grinning as he leaves the lounge with the guy.

 

Chris smiles and daydreams a bit in the empty lounge, Dave comes out and walks over to Chris.   
  
"Hey guys.."

 

“Oh, hey Dave, so I'm guessing everyone left, and Dan is already gone, he’s getting a ride home, so did you have a good time~?”

 

"Uh yeah it was nice..."

 

“That's good to hear, let's get going back home then.” Chris walking to the front door.

 

"Sure uhh so Dan met someone huh? That's nice." Dave said as he got into Chris's car, in the passenger's seat.

 

“Yea, you didn’t see him but he's pretty hot. But that's the power of group meetups. I hope Dan doesn't scare the poor guy now that they are alone.” Chris driving back to the house.

 

"Well I hope so to, …..d-did you meet anyone?"

 

“I wasn't looking to meet anyone. Just to make friends.”

 

"Did you make any friends?"

 

“Yeah I got their numbers so we could hangout again,and a few really liked you during the game but they couldn't get to you. So next time we hang out I'm bringing you along."

 

"I guess..."

 

“Is something the matter, you've been down for most of the day..” Chris parking the car at the house. 

 

"No I'm better, don't worry."

 

“....okay, anything you want to eat?” Chris getting out the car walking to the door.

 

"I'm up for anything..you?"

 

“Same, I'll just cook something quickly.” The two go in the house, Chris going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Dave went to the kitchen and did the same, having a number of things on his mind that he wants to do but can't yet. When Chris comes back, Dave sits at the table and watches Chris work.   
  
"I'm thinking of getting my old job back.."

 

“That's cool, but the shop isn't up yet…” Chris cutting up some carrots.

 

"I know, it's gonna take some time..."

 

“Did you find another place to work?” Chris putting the carrots into a pot and getting rice.

 

"No not yet, but I heard a while ago that there was a bakery opening up somewhere downtown I think."

 

“Ohhh okay, well I know you’ll do good there, and I'll do my best to help you get your place open again.”

 

"Thanks Chris, I don't know what I'd do without you here."

 

“It's no problem, I just want to make things right for you again. Plus you haven't made any cookies in a while, I know it makes you a bit sad.” 

 

"True...but I will..eventually..."

 

Chris finishes cooking the meal and gets plates, handing Dave his dinner. “I hope you like it, I haven't had to cook for anyone in a long time.

 

"I'm sure it'll be great~"

 

Chris smiles and digs into his food. “Mmmm~ this is good!”

 

Dave smiles widely as he digs into the food.

 

Chris watches Dave eat. “It doesn't need anything right?”

 

"No I like it~ thank you."

 

Chris nods and goes back to eating silently. After they finished their meal, they got into their night clothes and watched several movies until Chris falls asleep on the couch exhausted from the entire day.Dave turned off the TV and looked at Chris, shaking him lightly.

 

"Chris?"

 

Chris opens his eyes slightly and smiles at Dave before going back to sleep again, Chris now resting on Dave’s shoulder. Dave smiled at Chris then got up and had Chris lay on his side, he left to get Chris a pillow and a blanket. He placed a kiss on Chris's forehead before writing him a small letter, then he gathered his things and left. When Chris woke up he saw a note on the table in front of him, he yawned before taking it and reading it. Chris sat up as his eyes read line after line. 

 

_ Dear Chris,  _

 

_ I'm so sorry for being a burden, I feel terrible for overstaying and intruding in your life as I did, I don't plan on ever doing such a thing to you again. I hope you can forgive me, as I could never do it for myself, I love you with all my heart and I realize that I'm doing nothing but preventing you from living the life you want to live, so I've decided to leave so you can be happy with someone who deserves you.You're a great person who has just been wasting your time on me, so you truly have my deepest apologies. I hope I haven't done too much damage, I hope you can either forgive or forget me. _

 

_ Love Dave _

  
  


Chris immediately calls Dave while looking around in all of the rooms finding not a trace of Dave's stuff, the phone just rings out. Chris, in his pajamas, runs out of his house and jumps into his car speeding down to the city.  _ I should have just kept pressing, this is all my fault again...it was just way too much and I still pushed him. _ Chris gets in front of of Dave’s apartment and starts calling for Dave hoping that he peeks from the window. Chris turns at the door knob but it's locked, which he wasn't expecting.  _ It's my fault, I let him and Dan argue, if I wasn't selfish. Dave would still be happy, he would have everything he wanted, it wouldn't be burned or torn down. _ Chris calls again for Dave but gets no response, he kicks down the door and quickly searches the place. 

 

“Dave...where are you?.”  Chris sighs heavily until discovers Dave's body, in the bathtub.  

 

Much to Chris's joy there was still a heartbeat but it was faint, so he quickly put Dave in his car and drove to the hospital. Chris gets to the emergency room with Dave in his arms calling for help and sobbing between his calls. The nurses come straight away with a stretcher and take Dave away into the back. They tell Chris that he can't go in the back with him, but to sit in the waiting room, the nurses walk him back and start to ask questions and tell him he has to talk with the cops. 

 

A few hours of paperwork and talking to the police, leaves Chris exhausted and a complete mess. The police have left to discuss amongst themselves, while Chris just waits, blaming himself for what has happened. A little while later an officer comes out to tell Chris he won't be getting arrested on the spot and that he’s cleared. A little while later the doctor comes in the waiting room.      
  
"You are Chris?" The doctor asks as he looks at the clipboard then at Chris. 

 

“Yeah I'm Chris.” Chris getting up from his seat.

 

"Well I am happy to inform you that your friend will make a full recovery-"

 

“What happened to him, can you tell me?” 

 

"Well from what I discovered, I believe it that was rat poison and it appeared to be self inflicted, we had his stomach pumped but he is alright, there wasn't that much. I think it would be fine if you went home to get some rest and to come back tomorrow."  

 

“Can stay and watch him?” 

 

"He's not awake...but I see nothing wrong with it, I'll take you to him." The doctor walked Chris to the room where Dave was in, sound asleep while hooked up to a machine. "I'm afraid you can’t stay too long but I can give you a few minutes alone if you would like?"

 

“Y-yea I'd like that.” Chris rubbing his puffy eyes and going up to Dave. “I really am sorry, I'm sorry for everything. When you are out of here I'll do everything I can to make you feel loved and wanted. I want you to be happy.” Chris rubbing Dave's hand crying again. “I didn't think you were so unhappy I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to hurt you.”

 

The doctor comes back and tells Chris that he has to go, Chris nods sadly and leaves the hospital for the night and gets in his car and drives back home. Where he fully breaks down and cries passing out from his own exhaustion. When Chris wakes up he makes himself some food and thinks about Dave and hopes that he wakes up soon. Chris tries not to have another breakdown but the guilt and knowing that what Dave wanted wasn't that difficult to give, he also kicked himself for not seeing the signs earlier. Chris took a shower and got dressed, then he got a call from Dan but wasn't in the mood to answer so he left it ringing. He returned to the hospital to visit Dave, hoping that he would be awake. When Chris returned to the hospital he was told that he had to wait until visiting hours were open, which were later that day, Chris sighed but asked if there were any improvements. All he was told was that Dave was stable; which he was happy about but it didn't make him feel any better. Chris returned to his car, trying to keep positive as he drove but he just felt terrible, he wished he could have stopped this, maybe even kissed Dave when he asked him to, least to Dave it would've meant the whole world. 

 

When Chris returned home he found his door wide open, he groaned as he parked in the driveway. He entered his home to find Dan raiding his fridge.    
  
"This really isn't a good time Dan…." 

.

Dan kept eating. “I have to tell you something important.”

 

Chris sighed as he closed the door, he noticed that the locks were busted; he thought about bringing it up but he's been down that road many times and just sat on the couch. 

 

“I'm a proud co-parent of a tiger cat.Then he got me a job a the animal shelter!” 

 

"Well that's good news, I'm happy for you Dan." Chris said trying to show his support but his mind was elsewhere. "Anything else?"

 

“I want you to come along with me this week for something.”

 

"What is it? It's not something dangerous is it?"

 

“Not that I know of...I'm not even sure where he wants to go...he could be a psychopath who's been trained to gain my trust and then take me out, to take my place. If that's the case, you can drive me out of there, this is why I need you. It's a weekend trip...you know how horror movies go.” Dan pacing back and forth ranting. Chris sighed as he tried to wrap his brain around Dan's paranoid logic.

 

"...Dan I highly doubt that he wants to be you and as for killing you, unless you've done something to him, I doubt that as well. Also I can't, Dave is in the hospital and I have to stay by his side..."

 

“Dave is in the hospital? Who did he beat up and lose to?” Dan with frown. “No just kidding, maybe. What happened?”

 

"...H-he poisoned himself..because of me..." Chris folded his arms as stared at the table, then glancing up at Dan, looking for some sort of support.

 

“Wow...that's pretty sad...is he okay?” Dan actually sounding sincere. “It wasn't your fault that he hurt himself.”

 

"Thankfully he'll be fine, but it is my fault, all he wanted is for me to show him that I loved him...which I was too afraid to do..."

 

“I was pretty sure you two were just friends, you can't make yourself like a guy cause he's insanely in love with you.” 

 

"I know but I do like him, he's nice and cute and thoughtful.."

 

“And insane don't forget that.” Dan crossing his arms.

 

"Dan! He's not insane he's just very lonely, he's told me a few times that he has no one to turn to, friends or family...also didn't help that you burned down his first business; I'm sure that put him through a lot."

 

“I'm telling you he's crazy for a reason, yeah I may have burned down his business, but now you see how crazy he is, what would have happened if you started dating this guy and he went full crazy on you.”  

 

"You are the last person to be calling anyone crazy, though you are a perfect example of what someone does when under extreme stress..through you get violent, Dave well he tried to handle it as best he cou...I just didn't do that much to help but throw money at him."

 

“Dave snapped on me first, so it's natural I snap back. I'm getting myself to a stress free place...you can keep feeling bad for yourself...but anyone who is crazy will see your weakness and destroy you.” Dan getting angry again.

 

"What's my weakness? Being a caring person?"

 

“You are opening yourself up and I'm only saying it as your friend. But if you want to be sad go ahead, I've never seen you so sad in all the years we have been friends.”

 

"A friend tried to kill themselves! And it's because of me...but it guess it's really your fault! You'll ruin anyone's life as long as it makes you a little bit happier! Don't you even care that he could have died today?! Of course not...you don't care about anyone...it's everyone verse you huh?" Chris turned around, folding his arms looking away from Dan.

 

Dan looks taken aback, as his temper shoots quickly up. “YOU KNOW CHRIS, I WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP MY BEST FRIEND SAFE. BUT I FINALLY SEE THAT YOU ARE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE,THIS TIME IT'S NOT ABOUT ME! I TRY TO DO SOMETHING KIND FOR YOU, BUT YOU KNOW FUCK YOU TOO CHRIS!! DON'T CALL ME WHEN YOU NEED AN OUT!" Dan yelled before flipping over Chris’s table and leaving angrily, slamming the broken door behind him.

 

Chris sighed as he fixed his table, he knew talking to Dan would just end badly, he'll make it up to him later, once Dave is ok. Chris checked time, hoping that he could see Dave soon. Chris still had an hour or so until he could check on Dave, so he decided to get a repairman to fix the door then he got a bite to eat. After an hour and a half, Chris went to the hospital and was allowed to see Dave, who was still unconscious. Chris frowned, the doctor said he should be waking up in the next few days but that was only slightly assuring. 

 

Chris sat in a chair beside Dave and held his hand, he was at least happy the Dave looked so peaceful and calm Chris suddenly had a rush of fear of Dan coming in and doing something to his helpless body.. _ but not even Dan is that cruel _ Chris hoped as he held Dave's hand to his cheek, remembering when Dave would do and would seem so loving. Chris rubbed the soft hand and taught about what he would do once Dave wakes up, probably kiss him and tells him that he loves him. Though then he thought that Dave would just shrug it off, he needs a way to prove it. 

 

He could do the thing he's been really afraid to do but he knows that's not true love plus Dave never said he that he was fine with waiting for that, he just wanted love and spending time with him.    
  
Chris sighed as he sat in silence, hoping Dave for to wake up. A few hours later a nurse comes in and tells Chris he has to go. Chris drives back home and when he gets home he lays across his couch, with nothing on his mind but Dave, his cell phone goes off, surprisingly being one of the guys from the group hangout.

 

“Hey Chris, I heard what happened from Dan.how are you holding up?”

_ Dan told them… _ “I'm..I'm just trying to keep myself up for Dave's sake.”

 

“Well that's good to hear, we all send our love. Just stay strong for him. Do you want us to come to the hospital?” 

 

“No it's fine, you guys have lives too, anyway I'm not much for talking tonight. I'll speak to you later, sorry.” Chris hangs up, getting up and going into Dave's room and laying in his bed for the night. Chris wakes up, a bit sore from sleeping in his clothes but he could walk that off. As he sat up he then thinks about what Dave did with his extra clothes. They weren't with him when he was found, he must've put them in his apartment. Chris groans as he got out of bed, work enters his mind for a few seconds before getting the boot as his attention went back to Dave, then to Dan. Chris thought of sending an apology text but he knows Dan would just yell at him and he's not in the mood to be the responsible one. 

 

Chris had something to eat before lying on the couch, thinking again and starting to feel guilty. Chris showered trying to bring a little bit of peace to his mind then he redressed in new clothes, going with just a plain blue shirt and shorts. Chris tried to distract myself with Tv  but that didn't really hold his interest. Though after an hour of mindless tv Chris decided to go for a walk, maybe get something for Dave's room just so it looks nice and not so barren. On the walk Chris passed a flower shop and a small smile appeared on his face. Chris got a large bouquet and carried it around as he thought about other things Dave would like; he got some cookies from a new store that just opened up as well as an job application for Dave. Unfortunately, Chris still had time to kill but he went home anyway, he put the flowers in the kitchen   

 

When it was time, Chris grabbed the flowers and went to see Dave, who was still in a peaceful state. A nurse put the flowers in a vase then left them alone. Chris hoped for Dave to wake up and after an hour his wish was answered, Dave's eyes opened and looked around.    
  
"Wh-where-?" Dave asked, confused.

 

Chris looked at Dave in shock as a bunch of thoughts went through his head. “Dave you're awake!!” Chris hugging Dave tightly, before letting go and calling for a nurse with tears in his eyes. 

 

Dave processes what has happened then he talks to a doctor, who asks him a series of questions, mostly about his suicide attempt, which Dave answers honestly. The doctor writes him a prescription for antidepressants then tells him that  he's alright to leave and to be careful so it doesn't happen again.

 

Chris who was placed back in the waiting room, is wiping his eyes. Glad that Dave is fine. He waits for Dave after being told that's he's being released soon.Chris waits the extra few minutes, and Dave is being escorted to the waiting room by a nurse. Chris smiles at Dave and holds his hand.

 

“Dave...let's go home?”

 

"..kay.." Dave said with no motivation.

 

Chris notices that Danis still wearing all of the hospital garb down to the cheap slippers. Chris just picks up Dave and leaves the hospital getting to the car quickly and sliding Dave in his seat buckling his seatbelt before getting in himself and beginning the drive home. “Is there anything you want love?” Chris glancing at Dave while driving. 

 

"Uhh I don't know food I guess.." Dave shrugs as he thought about what Chris just called him.   
  
“Okay, I have an idea of what we should get, and another thing where are your house keys?” 

 

"In my pants...which are back at the hospital.."

 

They stop at a red light and Chris reaches in the back seat pulling out a medical bag and finds the keys. "The nurse gave me your stuff. I'm going to stop at the apartment before we get food okay?” 

 

"Whatever.."

 

The two get to Dave's apartment. “I'll be back in a few.” 

 

Dave doesn't say anything as he just stares out of the window, thinking.

 

Chris goes in the building, packing all of Dave's stuff coming back out with a couple duffle bags full of clothing and other items and putting it all in the trunk and the rest in the back seat. Chris gets back in the car and they drive to go and get food. Chris orders chicken sandwiches and gets bottled water. They make their way back to Chris’s house and Chris carries Dave into the house and into his room turning on the lights.   
  
“You're staying here for now on.” Chris rubbing Dave's face lovingly. “Excuse me while I unpack your stuff.”  

 

"Why are you acting like this?"

 

“What? I almost lost you...I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you.”

 

"...why? I'm just being a burden...you wouldn't do it unless you had to and I wouldn't want you to make yourself do it."

 

“This whole thing is my fault, and I'm sorry that it took something like you hurting yourself to figure it out.”

 

"Figure what out?"

 

Chris leans in and kisses Dave. “That I love you.” Chris giving Dave a light smile.

 

".........It's ok Chris you don't have to do this, I won't do it again, I can see that my departure won't bring you any joy. And I'm sorry for that, we can just go back to the way things were."

 

“I can't stand to see you unhappy.” Chris already having Dave's hospital robes off. “Look no more Dan, just us. I promise.” Chris kissing down Dave's neck.

 

"..can I be left alone? Please?" Dave asked moving away from Chris.

 

“.....Sure…” Chris backing off and leaving the room closing the door. Going out to the car to unpack and to think.

 

Meanwhile, Dave sighs and unpacks, thinking about everything, he looks through the drawers, he sees them filled with Chris's clothes. He looks through them, making sure not to make a mess, hoping that they will cheer him up in some way. Dave closes the drawers then puts his bags to the side, out of the way and makes the room as dark as it can be before getting into bed, holding his stomach; using his hunger as his punishment. 

 

_ Ugh so hungry but he's starting to love me~ Just a little bit longer, I can't wait to see what else he'll do to prove it. Okay but now I need to get back into the headspace… Look at what I've done, I've ruined poor his life, now he has to take care of me, I'm worthless demon like my parents said, this is why I don't have friends. I'm not dead because I haven't been punished properly, his fake love is my punishment, it destroys me to see him act so hard, he means well but I know the truth and it stings so much. I'm so sorry Chris, I wish you never found me.  _

 

Chris finishes bringing Dave’s clothes into the house and then he sets the food down.  _ It was too much, I messed up, I’ll apologize...it's the only thing I can do…  _ Chris takes a breath going back in the room with the food. “...Dave...I'm really sorry, I know I made you feel uncomfortable.” Chris turning the light to a dim median and looking at Dave holding his stomach. “Come on let's get some food in your stomach...you don't want to go back.” Chris unwrapping the burger and sitting it and the water and fries on the bedside table. “I won't feed you, so please eat before it gets cold.” 

 

"Go, I'll be out soon..."

 

“Okay..” Chris leaves the room again, more hurt than before. Chris lays on the couch with his face buried in a pillow. _He's like this because of me. I talked about Dan but I'm just as worse as him. I ruined his life…_ Chris lays in thought on the couch.

 

After an hour, and no movement from Dave, Chris goes back to check on him, slightly afraid of what Dave will or won't do. Chris turns on the light to see all the food untouched and Dave just sitting under the covers. “What’s wrong now? I just want the truth.” Chris closing the door behind him and sitting by the door.

 

"Nothing." Dave got up, revealing that he was almost naked, only having his underwear on. "Sorry for making you wait, I uh fell asleep." Dave said as he walked to the door.

 

“I don't want you starving yourself Dave.” Chris standing firmly at the door

 

"I'm fine big guy, I swear." Dave says with a light smile.

 

Chris looks in Dave's eyes. “I trust you Dave.” Chris opening up the door

  
"Have you already eaten? I hope you weren't waiting on me."

 

“I wasn't too hungry...I’ll warm my food up when I feel up to it.” Chris backing out of the room.   
  
"Oh, then maybe we could eat together? You don't have to, I won't force you too."

 

“I’ll eat with you…”

 

"What did you get anyway?" 

 

**Next Up: Part Two  
**


End file.
